


Angel Fish

by Zillak



Series: Angel Fish [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Changing POV, Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Minor Original Character(s), Self conscious Link, Severe Fluff, This is the first fic I've written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best dad dorephan, like a lot of fluff, little angst, sfw, sidlink - Freeform, soft link, some violence, uke Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: "Link never gets enough credit, it seems as if people forgot everything he's done for us, he was just lumped back into the old routine of following the Princess around so she's safe. No one stops to think about his feelings or needs, he's always expected to be the strong one, never needing support or love. He even lacks human contact and interaction, sure, people talk to him, but he never feels he's allowed to answer, just accepting what he's told. I feel as though he needs someone to love him, treat him as the treasure he is and not a tool for whatever they please."Prince Sidon thinks just that as Link arrives in Zora's Domain in a fragile state.Warnings: ⚠️️Slight suggestive content, Extreme fluff, no smut⚠️️SidLink fanfic.





	1. Angel Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sidlink fic. there are is a lot of editing needed, so please be gentle. I hope you like it anyway.

**Sidon POV**

**********

It has been almost a year since the Great Calamity ended, all thanks to the hero Link. He has been busy with escorting the Princess around Hyrule, so he doesn't stop by often. I wish he would, I miss Link greatly, he is my dear friend and I would be lying if I denied I have feeling towards him.

He is just so amazing, he saved Zora's Domain as well as the rest of Hyrule singlehanded. He also took back the Divine Beasts so they were ours again. I truly admire everything about him.

I'm interrupted from my daydreams by a Zora child running into me.

"I'm sorry Prince Sidon!" She said nervously. I give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it child, what's the hurry?" I inquire, kneeling so I was closer to her. She stared at her feet, scuffing one foot across the marble.

"The other kids are going to welcome the Hylian.." she explains quietly.

"What Hylian?" I haven't been given news about a visitor.

"Ledo came back this morning and told us a Hylian was coming to visit. The other kids think it's the Princess but I don't think so."

I nod and stand up straight. The girl skipped off, singing a song. I smile and turn to admire Mipha's statue, it's bittersweet, the statue is beautiful and reminds me of all the wonderful times I've had with my sister and Link. It's also melancholy, for we can't play with crabs and race to see who can pick up the most river snails in one dive like we used to.

My footsteps echo against the blue marble of Zora's Domain. I decide to visit father, to see if he knew about our supposed visitor. I enter the throne room and take my place next to father.

"Father? Have you heard the children speak of a visitor coming to the domain?" I ask, he scratched his chin and smirked.

"Yes my son, our visitor is due to arrive within the hour." He answers.

"Who is coming?"

He smiles down at me. "The Princess, she'll be arriving shortly to meet with me about current affairs......oh and she's bringing her escort." He adds nonchalantly.

My heart skips a beat but I don't let my excitement show. "I see, thank you father." I smile and leave the room, him laughing heartily, probably because of my flushed cheeks.

I lean against the tall marble pillars, sighing heavily, father probably picked up on my feelings.  _Ugh_

I'm interrupted, once again, by a cry for help, coming from the entrance of the domain. I run towards the cry and freeze when I see the source.

Princess Zelda was at the entrance, supporting her bloodied and limping escort. Link was covered in gashes and bruises, A stream of crimson blood leaked from the sides of his mouth, down his neck and into his shirt. Link's breathing was ragged and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

He tried to calm the Princess, gently nudging her in an attempt to convince her he was fine. I ran forward.

"L-Link!? What happened?" I kneel down and take him from Zelda. Link shook his head. The Princess touched his forehead, delicately. "A Lizalfos, Link saved me." She says, her voice waterlogged. Tears streamed down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault! I should have listened to you."

Link tries to shake his head but his knees buckle, losing consciousness due to blood loss. I cradle him in my arms. "Don't worry Zelda, I'll take care of him." I reassure, turning towards the palace.

I lay Link gently down into a bed in the hospital wing of the palace. He coughs in his sleep, more blood escaping his lips. My heart shatters at his vulnerable state, he's in so much pain, I can't bear to see him this way. I take a wet cloth and clean the blood and grime from his angelic face.

"Don't worry Angel Fish, I'll take care of you." I whisper, gently brushing his golden locks out of his eyes.

••••••

It had been a whole day, Link is still unconscious but stable. I pace nervously down the halls of the hospital wing, father and the Princess are in a meeting. It honestly bothers me, that they would even think of continuing the meeting as if The Hero of Hyrule, and our dear friend, isn't laying unconscious in a hospital bed.

Link never gets enough credit, it seems as if people forgot everything he's done for us, he was just lumped back into the old routine of following the Princess around so she's safe. No one stops to think about his feelings or needs, he's always expected to be the strong one, never needing support or love. He even lacks human contact and interaction, sure people talk to him, but he never feels he's allowed to answer, just accepting what he's told. I feel as though he needs someone to love him, treat him as the treasure he is and not a tool for whatever they please.

I take a deep breath to calm my anger and renter the room. Link looks so cute, his hair falling into his face, a soft snore coming from his sleeping form. The steady rise and fall of his bandaged chest. I smile and brush the hair away from his face.

Link's peaceful expression contorts into a grimace, his breathing becomes ragged, grabbing the sheets in a vice like grip. He's lets out a cry of anguish and I feel my chest tighten. I grab his shoulders and shake him gently. "Angel Fish, please wake up!"

His sapphire blue orbs shoot open, reflecting exhaustion and suffering. A steady stream of tears fall from his eyes, down his cheeks. He looks at me and quickly tries to wipe away the tears, to hide his pain.

"Shh Link, it's okay. You're allowed to cry." I soothe, laying my hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head, staring into his lap, trembling. 

Link winced in pain and sucked in a breath, clutching his midsection. "It's okay, you're okay." I gently lay him back down and stroke his hair. His breathing regulates and he looks up at me curiously. I give the angelic blonde a reassuring smile.

Link looks down at his bare chest and traces the bandages there. He looks at me and then back, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. His eyes widen and he shoots up, looking around the room. He looks at me, clearly in panic.

"Link? What's wrong?" I ask, trying to calm him down. Realization hits, he's worried about the Princess. "Oh! You're worried about Zelda? She fine, she has suffered no injuries." I reassure, making his tense shoulder slump a little in relief. "You should worry about yourself." I add, touching his shoulder.

Link tenses at first, but relaxes slightly after a moment. "T-thank you, your majesty." He whispers in a gentle voice that makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. I smile. "Link, to you, I'm just Sidon."

"Thank you Sidon" I've never heard his voice before, he never speaks. I actually didn't know he could. The way he says my name, the way he pronounces each syllable with such grace and care, the way his smooth pink lips move when he whispers out the few words he dares to utter, it makes my heart stutter.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I ask cautiously to which he nods once. "Do you want to talk about it?" I touch his shoulder blades and rub small circles.

Link sighed and bit his lip, hugging himself. "You don't have to if you're not comfortable" I added quickly. He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"I was escorting Zelda.....a guardian attacked......I couldn't save her.....I failed...." He sobbed and hid his face in his hands. I soothed him by gently rubbing patterns into his back. "Shhh it's okay, she's okay."

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, they looked so shattered, it broke my heart. He bit his lip and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm s-sorry S-Sidon, y-you s-shouldn't have t-to see m-me like t-this." Link choked, attempting to regain his composure.

Something in me snapped, why does he feel that way? Who gave him the mindset that he shouldn't show his emotions?

"Link, don't you dare apologize. You're amazing, you're not a burden. You are my-our hero. You are allowed to express your emotions. Remember if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I may not have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to embrace you, ears to listen, and a heart, a heart that aches to see your smile again." I said it all, all the thoughts that I've been trying to push away for so long. I held his small, soft hands in mine.

Link looks at me, his sapphire orbs seems to sparkle with confusion mixed with appreciation. His face was flushed red, lips gaped. "S-Sidon....." I release his hands and stare at my lap in embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry! I've said way too much." I began to stand but Link grips my hand and gestured for me to sit. 

"I'm sorry Sidon, no one has ever.........no one has ever said anything like that to me before.....ever" Link looks down with a blush, bottom lip securely between his teeth.

I sit on the edge of the bed and pull him into a tight hug, wary of his injuries. To my great surprise/delight, he hugs back just as tight. Our moment was cut short by a small knock on the door. I pull away slowly and call, "Come in."

Princess Zelda walked into the room, a sad smile in her face. "Link, I'm glad you're awake." She places a hand on Link's shoulder and he flinches, slightly leaning into my arm. The Princess pulls her hand away. "Our business is finished." She reported.

Link nods in understanding, he pulls back the blanket and blushes intensely as he notices he's only in underwear. Zelda looks down and leaves the room, slowly clicking the door shut. Link tries to get out of bed but I gently push him back down. "Where are you going? You're not healthy yet"

Link looks up at me with exhausted eyes, dropping slightly. "She was telling me we have to go.....she has another meeting in Gerudo town.....in three days.....the journey will take that long." He breathes, trying once again to stand.

"Well that meeting will have to wait, you need time for yourself my friend." He shakes his head. "I can't, she needs my help." He protests. "Nope Link, you need healing, I'll talk with Zelda. Okay?"

I push him back down and gently drape the blanket over his slender frame. He yawned widely and rubbed his tires eyes. "Sidon?" He whispered.

"Yes, Angel Fish?"

"Thank you, for your support. I really need that right now."

He gently touches my cold hand with his warm one, lulling off to sleep.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's in recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon POV

After Link falls asleep, I put his hand back on the mattress. I glance around before placing a small kiss on his forehead. I study his face for a moment, the ways his lips are slightly parted, the steady rhythm of his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. I ghost my hand over his features, the soft skin, delicate cheekbones and faint sun spots under his eyes accompanying the dark circles due to exhaustion.

I retract my hand and exit the room. Zelda was seated in the hall, speaking with our doctor. I approach and smile at the two. "Hello Prince Sidon, I'll leave you be. I must check on my patient." The doctor leaves to check on Link, I'm left with the Princess.

"Thank you for your help Sidon." She smiled at me. "What happened?" I ask, sitting next to her, awaiting an explanation as to why Link was in such bad condition. She sighs heavily and clasps her fingers.

"We were making our way through the Tabahl woods. Link tried to make me stop, he stopped his horse and gestured for me to do the same. I refused, I knew I had to be here before nightfall and I wasn't going to waste time to camp. I should have listened, he knew the the terrain and the danger along with it. We were attacked by Lizalfo archers. Link was struck with three shock arrows before he finally got them into close quarters, but he still got injuries. He suffered greatly, all while keeping me safe. I feel terrible." Zelda told her story and began to tear up.

I nod and pat her shoulder. "It's okay Zelda, we have brilliant doctors. They'll heal him up." I reassured, mostly myself. She nodded. "Thank you, I still feel guilty. I won't make him take me all the way to Gerudo town, I will just need help going to Hyrule castle where I can get someone else to escort me while he heals."

I clenched my jaw and balled my fists.  _How dare she think about that now? He's obviously in no condition to leave._

"But Zelda, Hyrule is still a good distance away, he could get hurt again or worse. He's still in no condition to leave." I protest, trying to hide my immense anger.

"I believe in him Sidon, he saved Hyrule, I'm sure he can handle this." Was her rebuttal. "Pardon me." I stood and walked away, I had to leave that situation before I burst.

I make my way to the eastern reservoir, I sit upon the dock there and watch Vah Ruta slowly wade through the deep water, trumpeting happily. I gaze into my reflection in the crystal clear water, I sigh. "Oh Mipha, what shall I do?"

I lay back onto the wood and stare into the clear sky above me, it was the afternoon. I close my eyes.

I must have dozed off, because when I open my eyes I see it's almost dusk. I sigh and return to the Domain.

When I arrive, what I see makes my blood boil. Zelda is standing in the hallway, pacing. Link exits his room, fully dressed and armed. She smiles, "shall we?" She happily skips towards the stables while Link follows, limping on his sprained ankle.

Link almost falls backwards but luckily I catch him. He looks up at me with his eyes that mirror the vast ocean. "T-thank y-you." He whispers, so only I can hear. I guess he's not comfortable with talking to Zelda, I don't know the reason, I would think he was closer with her than myself but nevertheless it makes my heart flutter.

"No problem." I smile widely and help him to his feet. My smile quickly disappears when Zelda approaches with the horses. "Link, you coming?" She asks cheerfully. Handing the reigns to Link. He sighs sadly and takes them.

"I must protest, he's barely healthy enough to stand, much less travel. I implore you to stay for a few more days so he can rest." I say, trying to hide the desperation and panic in my voice. She shakes her head, "I have to be in Gerudo town before the blood moon. I have to leave for Hyrule now. Link is a strong champion, you can handle it right?" She looks at him with a pleading look.

He breathes deeply and stares into my yellow eyes. He's trying to tell me that he has no choice. I wish I could help, but I can't protest against the Princess of Hyrule, even with my status. Link sighs and grabs the saddle of his horse. I hold out my hand to help him on and he takes it gratefully.

"Goodbye Sidon." Zelda calls, riding away. I look to Link. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her Link, please come back as soon as possible, I can help you. Be careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I say looking down.

Link surprises me by throwing his arms around my neck, slipping off the horse. I hold him tightly, inhaling his comforting cedar scent. "I'll miss you." He breathes, his forehead on my shoulder. I smile sadly. "I'll miss you too Angel Fish." I squeeze him harder. I gently put him back on the saddle and he smiles at me.

He gestured for me to get closer to the horse and I comply, confused. He leans forward and softly kisses the tip of my fin. He smiles and urges the horse forward, leaving me a blushing mess. I stand there for what feels like an eternity before turning to go to my quarters for the night.

•••••

I awake the next morning, laying in bed for awhile, contemplating. I'm worried sick about Link, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happens. I hope he sends a message soon. I roll out of bed and don my armor, leaving my room. I sit by Mipha's statue, deep in thought.

A Hylian messenger comes up to me, interrupting my thought "Prince Sidon, I have brought a message for you, from Hyrule Castle." He announces, handing me an envelope with Hyrule's seal pressed into the wax. I smile widely at the man and he bows.

I settle in my usual spot, the rocks by the eastern reservoir. I open the parchment.

_Dear Prince Sidon,_

_I am happy to report I have safely returned to Hyrule. I will be leaving soon with another escort as promised. I have told Link to stay and heal while I'm away, he has unfortunately suffered injuries during our trek home. He has broken a rib and his right ankle. His wrist is sprained and his back is littered in bruises. I tried to help, but he was worried I would get hurt. He's been weak due to blood loss for awhile now, I trust he'll make a full recovery so do not despair. I must be leaving now farewell._

_Sincerely,_   
_Princess Zelda_

I crinkle the letter into my fist, growling angrily. She so nonchalant about my Angel Fish being in agony. I slam the letter on the ground and slip into the water.

Lazily, I float on my back, trying to calm my anger. I sigh and stare up at the sky, the fluffy clouds slowly moving along the blue canvas, illuminated by the sun. Water gently laps onto my stomach as I lament over the last few days.

A blinding blue light streaks across the sky, towards Zora's Domain. I shoot out of the water and chase the light, it leads me to the Ne'ez Yohma shrine, just below the throne room.

The light winds into a small ball, slowly expanding, until it manifests into my little Hylian. Link stands at the entrance to the shrine, swaying on his feet. He looks over at me and smiles widely.

"S-Sidon" he breathes before losing balance. I rush forward and support him. I kneel, with his arms over my shoulders and my hands around his waist. His head is resting on my chest.

"Link, what are you doing here? As happy as I am to see you, you needed rest." I rub small patterns into his back.

"You asked me to return as soon as possible, so I did." He explained, hugging me tighter. I smile a toothy smile.

"Alright, let's get you fixed up." I hook my hand into the crook of his knees and gently lift the small Hylian into my arms. He rests his head on my chest and wheezes slightly. I notice he's hugging himself, clutching his rib cage. He slowly drifts asleep.

We arrive in the hospital wing and the doctor starts examining his body. He removed Link's shirt, exposing his torso. As expected, he's toned. It is however, littered with bruises and gashes, accompanied by small scars. The doctor slowly feels around, looking for the broken bone. Once he touched it Link winced in his sleep, his breathing ragged and uneven.

The Doctor looked up at me and smiled knowingly. He handed me a wet cloth, "would you help me clean his wounds?" He asks politely. I nod and begin to clean the gaping wound on his left breast. It looked like it came from an arrow, maybe from when he fought the Lizalfo archers.

Once we finish, the doctor pads out of the room. Leaving me alone with the Hylian. I sit beside the bed and hold one of his limp hands. Link trembles, breathing spaced out and abnormal. He grips onto my hand tightly, he's extremely strong despite his thin frame. A whimper escapes his lips and a tear from his closed lids.

Link coughs and his eyes shot open. He's shaking like an earthquake, his golden hair hiding his eyes. "Shh, you had a nightmare, everything's okay." I soothe, brushing the fringe from his face. Link nods and slowly places a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic......." he apologizes, closing his eyes in shame. I cup his cheek and his eyes glide open. I stare deeply into his sapphire blue orbs. "You are not pathetic, you've been strong for too long. You need to care about yourself too sometimes." He nods slowly.

"The doctor says you need to rest, okay?" I inform him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Sidon? Can you stay?" Link asks sheepishly, staring up at me. I smile broadly.

"Of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how I wrote Zelda. Sorry guys


	3. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link POV

It had been three days since Sidon brought me into the hospital. I've healed rather quickly due to healing elixirs the doctor brought in. I'm still sore all over and I'm tormented by endless nightmares. I lay in bed, staring at the blue marble of the ceiling.

The door creaks open, my face lights up when I see the crimson scales of Prince Sidon. He flashes me his usual enthusiastic grin. "Link! How are you feeling?" He plops down in a chair next to me and I sit criss cross, giving a thumbs up.

"Great! So, I've spoken to your doctor and he has approved an idea of mine! I would like to take you somewhere!" He says, golden eyes lighting up in excitement. I tilt my head but eventually nod. "You should wear something comfortable, so not armor. We had some clothes brought in for you, however I think they might be too big."

Sidon hands me a bag full of clothes and I smile gratefully. He grins and leaves the room. I rise slowly from the soft mattress and inspect the clothes he brought. Most of it was big but not unreasonable. I take the smallest shirt there, a red shirt with short sleeves. I slip into my Hylian trousers and boots. I look at myself in the provided mirror. battle scars run up my arms and I grimace. My self esteem is lower than a bokoblin's IQ. 

I slowly step out of the room, hugging myself anxiously. The patter of my footsteps echoing throughout that hall. Sidon runs into the hallway, almost crashing into me. "L-Link! I'm s-sorry. You're ready?" He asks, his cheeks are as red as his fins. I nod and he grips my wrist and practically drags me out of the hospital wing. I trip on my injured ankle but the large Zora scoops me up in his arms.

It's my turn to blush as Sidon shoots me a toothy grin. "Sorry, forgot about your ankle. I'll carry you to our destination." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck for security. I can feel his heartbeat against my ear and his chest slowly moving as he breathes. It soothes my darkness ridden mind. The nightmares haunt me even during the day, but he helps me forget, even if he doesn't realize he is.

My eyes flutter shut and I hum in content.

•••••

Sidon takes me to a lake, nearby Zora's Domain. He gently settles me on a rock and begins to remove his armor. "So, I asked the doctor if I could take you swimming, he said it might help ease your soreness." He explains. I nod and strip down to my undergarments.

The large Zora gently holds my hand and leads me into the cold, crystal water. Once the water reached my chest I stop, enjoying the feeling of the icy water on my ribs. Sidon smiled, he flipped onto his back. He lifts me up and lays me on his chest, his fins propelling us around the lake.

I rest my chin in my folded arms and look up at the peaceful prince. The water lapping up gently onto my sore body. My eyes flutter close and I hum. "Thank you Sidon, this feels nice." I murmur.

"You're welcome Angel Fish, I enjoy swimming with you." Sidon says sweetly, flashing his shark-like teeth.

I blush and hide my face in his chest. "I'm sorry you're doing all the work." I whisper. "Pfft" was his genius answer. "Don't apologize Angel Fish. This is relaxing, I love spending time with you. You're incredible, have I ever told you that?"

I giggle and slap my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Sidon belly laughs, his chest bouncing me slightly as it vibrates through his body. "You're so cute Angel Fish."

I pout playfully, which earns another laugh. "Sidon? Why do you call me Angel Fish?"

He smiles and looks down, his face flushed. "Because you look like a little angel, I don't know, it just kinda came to me." He answers. I giggle again and boop his nose. "I like it." He smiles and hugs me to him, wary of my injuries.

I waste time, slowly running my fingers across his handsome features. The smooth shape of his fin, across his forehead. The small battle scar. His sharp jawline, thick neck and broad shoulders. I finally rest my hand across his breast.

"Link? I have a question that's maybe a little personal." Sidon starts hesitantly. I urge him to continue.

"Are you in love with the princess?" He bites his lip nervously. I internally giggle. "I've always respected her, she's the princess after all. I know we used to be friends but it's been kinda awkward since I woke from my 100 year sleep. I've never felt anything more than friendship." I flop my head down onto his chest. "I've talked too much, I'm tired now."

Sidon nods and gently kissed my head. I yawn widely and he chuckles. "Sleepy?" I lazily nod. He runs small patterns into my back with his cold hands, lulling me to sleep.

"Sleep well, Angel Fish."


	4. Strands of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link may be uke but he's still badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon POV

Link falls asleep on my stomach and I aimlessly drift around in the cool water. I coo as I see him nuzzle me in his sleep. He's so  ** _CUTE_** **.** It's funny how he is dreaded by monsters, an intimidating figure. He is strong and deadly, yet here he is, curled up in a ball on my chest, humming softly as I rub his back.

I kiss his head and he smiles in his sleep.

I have to admit, I internally screamed when he told me he didn't have feelings for Zelda. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it. It means I have a chance. Link looks so adorable curled up, it makes me more than slightly enamored with him. I gently stroke his soft cheek, brushing his golden hair away from his face.

After about an hour, Link wakes and gazes up at me with droopy eyes, clouded by sleep. He yawns cutely and I chuckle. "How'd you sleep?" I ask playfully. He nods, probably not fully comprehending what was said. Link stretches and slowly slips off of me, the cold water engulfing his entire form.

His head emerges from the depths, only the top of his head and eyes show. I smile at him and he smirks. Splashing me with the freezing water. I let out an over exaggerated gasp, splashing him back. We splash each other, laughing like children, it's amazing. I flip out of the water and splash back down, tossing the small Hylian into a tidal wave.

Link's body ends up on shore, limp. I swim over and shake his lifeless body. "Link?" No response. "Link!?" He raises his hand slowly.

"Delete the pictures on my sheikah slate" he gasps and 'dies' letting his tongue fall to the side of his face in an exaggerated manner.

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides as my face goes red. Link soon joins in, laughing heartily. I clap his back and he coughs slightly, continuing his laughing session. Link breathing hiccuped and he slapped my arm lightly. "S-Sidon I-I am d-d-dying" he breathes between laughs.

I wipe the tears from my face. "I haven't laughed that hard in awhile." I chuckle. "I haven't smiled this much in awhile" The angelic blonde laments, smiling sadly. I wrap my arm around him and pull him into my side. He smiles softly and leans into me. We sit there in a comfortable silence for awhile.

Link suddenly tenses, sitting up. He looks concentrated, like he's listening to something. He slowly rises.

"Link? What's wrong?" I whisper. A terrified expression takes over his face. He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, placing a finger to his lips, telling me to be silent. I listen for whatever he hears, but I hear nothing. Link gasps and pushes me into the water.

I jump out to see Link holding his shoulder in pain, an arrow protruding from the soft skin. He shakes uncontrollably, kneeling as visible electricity wraps around his body. The hair on his arm is standing on end and his eyes reflect his pain. Link bites his lip and stands. "Link!" I call, he raises his hand. "Get back! They have shock arrows! It's too dangerous." He warns, turning to a group of bokoblins.

Before I can protest, Link smashes a bokoblin in its swine like nose with his elbow, causing it to drop its bow. He takes it and notches an arrow from the monster's quiver. He shoots for another archer, his aim stays true, eliminating the target. A shock arrow raced toward him, he caught it and shot it back, downing another monster. Now there is one left, he takes his bow and uses it as a blunt force object, smashing the creature's skull. Link stands there, letting the bow drop to his feet, panting heavily.

He turns toward me and smiles, shooting me a thumbs up. "Link!" I run up and turn him around, pulling the arrow for his shoulder. He winces. I pull the small Hylian into a hug from behind. "You're incredible. Have I ever told you that?" I echo from earlier. He laughs and nods gently. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

•••••

After we bandaged his shoulder, Link changed into warm, dry clothes and I blush horribly at the sight. He put on a soft light blue shirt with a lobster design. The collar is loose so one of his shoulders is exposed, showing the clear, delicate shape of his collarbone, The bottom reaches his mid thigh. Under that is only his blue compression under garments.

Link flops down onto his bed with as much grace as a fish out of water. He grins at me and urges me to sit with him. I sit next to him in the bed and he nuzzles my arm. "Link? I have a question that has been nagging my mind for awhile now, why don't you like to speak?" I ask, holding him close.

He seems to think for a second before answering. "I went 100 years without using my voice, I guess in a way I was out of practice, I'm better but a small sting still lingers if I talk to much, which isn't often. It slowly became a conscious choice, I never have anything to say and I never had the choice to argue what was asked of me. However, with people I feel a strong connection to, I feel more comfortable to talk. Like you, I feel like I can trust you, I actually find myself wanting to talk to you." He finishes his answer with a furious blush.

I laugh and place an affectionate kiss to his head. "I'm glad you trust me, over joyed really." I stroke his hair, suddenly interested by it. "This is fascinating, I don't have a lot of exposure to hair, it's so silky." I let the delicate strands of the golden bangs fall from my fingers. He giggles, the cutest sound in the entire world, no contest.

The blonde scoots forward and pull the band out of his hair and fluffs the silky layers with his fingers. Then reaches down into his bag and pulls a brush out, handing it to me he puts his hands between his crossed legs and waits. "A-Are you s-sure?" I ask nervously to which he nods.

I begin to slowly brush the strands of gold running the silky hair through my fingers. The comforting cedar scent, wafting throughout the room. His hair is long, it passes his neck and touches his defined shoulder blades (which one is exposed due to the loose collared shirt). I press my face to his head and inhale deeply, running my fingers across his scalp. I hear Link hum.

"Thank you" I murmur into his scalp. He responds by leaning into my chest. "You're welcome, your hands are cold, it feels nice" he mumbles sleepily. I laugh and hug him tight, he touches the hands around his waist and hugs them to himself.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

••••••


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon POV

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

Link slowly turns to look at me, sitting cross legged. His sapphire gaze, warm and patient.

I take a deep breath. "Well, my original plan was to ask this somewhere more special but I feel like this moment is the perfect one to ask, if I wait any longer I fear my confidence will leave me." I scratch my arm nervously. Link sits there looking all adorable with his head slightly tilted and his eyes curious.

I reach forward and hold his soft hands in a gentle grip. Our gazes lock, yellow and blue, mixing and mingling. "Link, w-will you be mine?" Link gasps. His eyes are tracing over my face, searching. "A-are you messing with me? If so, s-stop." He stutters. I reach to cup his angelic face in my large hands. "Never, I mean every word." My tone is absolute, not allowing any question to show in my voice.

A tear slowly makes its way down his face. I still can't believe how  _beautiful_  he is, his smooth skin, his intoxicating aroma. He's toned yet slender, his fingers are soft yet calloused, he's strong yet sensitive, he's brave yet scared, loving yet shattered.

The little Hylian looks up at me. "S-Sidon, as much as I  _want_  to say yes, as much as I  _need_  to feel your arms around me, you deserve so much  _better_  than  _me_. I can't keep you from everything you want, I'm not worthy." Link says this, choking the words from the darkest cavity of his heart.

I kiss his head, gently, loving, trying to express how I feel. "Link,  _you_  are all I want. All I  _need_." He cries, not in pain or sadness, but in relief. Link throws his arms around my shoulders, embracing me as tight as he could manage.

"Yes, I would be the happiest person in the world to be called  _yours_." Link kisses my cheek, his lips are warm and chapped. He pulls me back into his embrace and I answer just as tight. Never wanting to let him go.

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am" I whisper into his hair. He touches my face and looks me in the eye. "I want to commemorate this occasion." He kisses the tip of my fin, jumps out of bed and returns with the Sheikah Slate. The small Hylian settles in my lap and holds the slate in front of us, posing for a picture. I chuckle at his cuteness and child-like excitement.

He takes the picture and examines it, his smile never fading. Link turns to me with bright eyes. "I can't believe it." He says softly. I tilt my head. " _Prince Sidon_ asked me to be his, I better not be dreaming or that would just be cruel." He chuckles curling into my lap, placing a small peck on my fin. My tail wags and I kiss his forehead. I stroke his hair slowly, "it's not a dream, I'm here, I'm  _yours_."

"Link? I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind but can we keep this to ourselves for now? I know father will accept it, I'm just worried about the Zora elders." I bite my lip and Link shrugged. "I understand, It doesn't offend me so stop making that face and show me your smile." He squishes my face in his small hands and giggles.

I smile brightly and squish his face, he looks like a little guppy. "Thank you Angel Fish." He giggles. I trace my hands down and rub his arms. "How are your injuries?" Link nuzzles into my chest and gets comfy on my lap. "Better, thanks to you."

"Are you sleepy my little Hylian?" I ask quietly, he giggles at the name. "Ye" he mumbles, eyes droopy. I kiss his head as he drifts off into sleep.

••• ** _Link Po_** **v** •••

Me and Sidon are strolling through Zora's Domain, I'm currently fighting the urge to hold his hand. I know he wants us to be a secret and I respect that.

We've only been a couple for a few days now but it's been the best few days I've ever had. Sidon takes me to a lake by the Domain. We stand there and watch the sun sparkle off the cool water. I lean on his arm. Sidon puts his arms around me, at first I though he was being sweet but his only intention was to chuck me into the lake.

I surface and glare at the large Zora, he's belly laughing. "That wasn't very nice....." I mumble, which earns more laughter. Sidon launches himself into the air gracefully and splashes down, drowning me with a wave. While I'm tumbling around in the water trying to regain control, I feel his large hands grab under my arms and lift me in the air.

I gulp in a breath of oxygen and he laughs. "Guess you can say I took your breath away." I blush and playfully smack his arm. He dunks me and I surface, glaring once more. "You're cute my little Angel Fish." Sidon kissed my forehead making me blush again.

Sidon lays on his back and I crawl onto his stomach. He gently propels us along with his tail. I rest my chin in my folded arms and look up into his yellow eyes. I slowly reach forward and boop his nose. "Boop" he licks my finger making me giggle and pull away. Sidon laughs heartily, bouncing me slightly.

I close my eyes and press my ear against his heart, listening to the steady beat. I feel his hands begin to stroke my ears, they're cold but it feels nice against my warm body. I can hear him mumbling to himself, "how interesting, they are so smooth......" I chuckle and place a small kiss on his chest.

I crack open one eye and notice someone approaching us, I gasp and not so gracefully tumble off his chest, surprising the large Zora. I perch myself on a jagged rock, protruding from the middle of the lake. Sidon looks at me quizzically I point down the path and he follows my gesture.

"Oh.." Sidon mumbles, huffing slightly. I pat his arm as the person arrives, she was a messenger. "S-Sorry to bother you, are you Mr. Link?" She asks, digging in her satchel. I swim over to shore and hop out of the water, flipping my wet bangs away from my face. I see the lady is blushing and she slowly pulls a letter from her satchel.

"A-a m-m-message from L-Lady I-I-Impa." She reports, holding the letter in front of her. I take it, our fingers brush slightly and she blushes even more. I nod in thanks, opening the letter. As I'm reading I feel her stare. I decide to ignore it. "Y-your c-cute." She giggles.  _That_ got my attention. I glance up at her blushing and squealing self and sigh.

People have said that a  _lot_  to me during my travels and I don't really get it. It actually makes me self conscious, I've  _never_  found myself attractive in the least. I just shrug and continue to read the request Impa sent.

"So, are you b-busy later?" I look back to her, she's twirling her hair and sticking out her chest I guess trying to be cute. She actually just looks foolish. A shadow blocks out my reading light, I can feel Sidon's large presence looming behind me. He firmly grips my shoulder. "Yes he is" he states. I look up to him, his gills are rippling, pupils dilated, his fin is curling to the side. I feel a rumble vibrate through his chest, his teeth are clenched and bared, a threatening aura rolls off of him in waves.

The messenger girl step back, clearly terrified. "O-oh.....uh......forget the payment....it's on the house." She turns on her heel and runs off. I turn to look at my tall lover. He huffs angrily, expression slowly softening. Sidon looks down at me apologetically. "I'm sorry if I came off as possessive, I wasn't intending to be clingy, it's just I don't like how she spoke to you." I wave him off and get on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Oh shush, you're not possessive, it's protective. I find it cute." I smile up at him.

"Who sent the letter?" Sidon inquires, hugging me from behind. "Lady Impa from Kakariko. She wants to see me, but I have to bring her shells from a river snail, no idea why"

"Oh isn't she the one who helped you with your memories?" He asks, nuzzling my temple. I nod and sigh heavily.

"I don't wanna leave. I'm comfy right here," I pout and lean into Sidon. "I'm sorry love, I don't want you to leave either" Sidon picks me up and sits on the ground, me in his lap. I hold onto him tightly, already feeling the loss of being without him.

"I'm scared...." I whisper into his neck.

"Of what?" Sidon traces gentle patterns into my back.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone.....I'm afraid of the nightmares." He pulls out of our embrace and cups my face. "Explain."

"Every time I fall asleep, I'm haunted by nightmares. Mostly about my past, my adventures, and my friends. But, I also see the trials of my previous life cycles. Everything I've been through in my past life, I see it all. Yet, when I'm with you, I get good memories of my past." I lean my head into his palm, my hand keeping his there. I'm trying to hold back tears.

Sidon pulls me back into a hug and kisses my bare shoulder slowly moving to my neck, he stops below my jaw. He moves his lips to below my eyes and to my cheeks. He gently touched our foreheads.

"I love you, my Angel Fish."

"I love you too."


	6. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link prepares for departure. Not before giving Sidon a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

Link and I enter Marot's mart, Link grabs every arrow there and tosses it on the counter. Cleff, the shop owner, stares in disbelief as Link clears out his stock. He clears his throat and Link turns to him, arms full of rice and trout.

"C-Can you afford all this!?" Cleff asks, the Hylian nods, placing a small pouch full of rupees on the counter. Cleff's jaw drops at the pouch. Link just shrugs and loads up his bag with rock salt.

Link saunters out of the store, towards his provided room. He scurries around loading his stuff, I touch his shoulder and he jumps from his trance. "Are you leaving  _now?_ " I ask watching him prepare. "No, I intend on leaving tomorrow. I just need to get everything together, my plan was to leave before sunup. But before then, I need to get shock arrows from Shatterback Point and I need to collect river snail shells down at Zora's River." He explains while pacing around, loading his weapons.

I stop him in his tracks by placing my hand on his chest. "You're going to Shatterback? Isn't the Lynel still there?" Link nods. "It won't be for long. Once it's gone, we could go up there together." I kneel so we're eye level. "Link that's dangerous." He giggles and kisses my fin. "I can handle it, I feel great. I promise I'll be okay." He nuzzles his nose against mine.

I place my hands on his hips. "I know you can, I have to worry, it's my job" I tease. He laughs and kisses my cheek. "You're very good at it my love" Link rolls his eyes and continues his preparation. I blush, he's never used a nickname with me before, especially one so affectionate.

"Alright, I'll get some royal chores done while you're gone, be careful." Link nods and leaves the room, sword and shield strapped to his back.

•••••

I enter the throne room, father greets me happily. I scuff my foot against the marble and look up at him. "F-Father? I have a request."

He gives me a knowing smirk but asks, "and what's that my son?"

"May I accompany Link on his errand? It should only be for a few days." I request nervously.

"And why would you want to do that?" Father teases because he knows why.

"I just want to help him" I stare at my feet while my father laughs heartily.

"Alright my son, you may go as long as you properly equip yourself and don't engage in any unnecessary danger." He smiles at me. "And use protection"

My jaw drops and I blush furiously. "Father!"

He laughs. "It's okay son, I know about you two and I approve. Just be careful around Muzu, you know how he is." I smile broadly, holding back tears. "Thank you Father!" I run out of the room to prepare.

I finish preparing by dusk, I pace nervously, waiting for Link. Around dinner, he finally returns. Link enters the palace, bag full of shells and a quiver full of arrows. Thankfully, he doesn't seem injured.

"Link! How'd it go?" I ask hugging him. He laughs and shows me the shells, they have a golden glow. He replaces the shell in his bag and looks up at me. "I brought you something." He says pulling me towards the room.

He drags me into his room and closes the door, reaching into his bag and pulls out a long cord. He looks at me awkwardly and gestures toward a chair. I laugh and comply. He drapes the cord around my neck and ties a loose knot. There is a charm on the cord, I trace over it with my fingers, it's the tip to a Lynel horn.

I looked at him fondly. "It's the tip of the Lynel horn, I was able to get rid of it." He smiles at the necklace. "Thanks for everything you've done for me. I love you" Link throws his arms around me. I smile and hug him back. "I love you too, thank you, it's beautiful."

I pull away and smile brightly. "I have news! Father has given me permission to accompany you on your errand!" I report happily. Link's face is blank for a second, processing what I told him. It soon morphs into a bright smile. "Really!? You mean it!?" I laugh and nod. Link fist pumps in the air. "YES! There is so much I wanna show you! I can't wait! I could show you my house in Hateno, you can see lady Impa you could-" I stop his rant by kissing his cheek. "Calm yourself."

"Oh my goodness" He jumps around like an excited child, it warms my heart. I shake my head and he gasps. I laugh and stand. He's so out of character, his usual stoic and serious attitude is replaced with him laughing happily taking picture after picture of me with his Sheikah slate.

After we finish getting ready, Link changes into his bright blue shirt and sits on the bed. I stand next to the bed. "May I join you?" He scoots over and pats the mattress. I sit down next to him, Link pulls the blue band from his hair and fluffs it. The small Hylian sits down in my lap and I play with his locks. "Thank you for coming with me, we're going to have so much fun." He mumbles.

I kiss his forehead. "Father said he knew about us....." link looks up at me and starts to giggle. "How?" He asks, I shrug. "It's a little concerning....are we that obvious?" I ask, twirling his hair, now it's Link's turn to shrug.

Link looks up at me with his eyes that mirror the ocean. They have a subtle silver twinkle that I haven't noticed before, despite all the time I spend staring at him. He lazily touches the necklace he gave me around my neck. Then he rests his touch on my chest. Link strokes the fins beside my face, slowly and gently tracing my scar. He rests his forehead in my shoulder and caresses my tail, soft and loving.

We both lay down and the small Hylian cuddles up against my chest, nuzzling gently. I kiss his head. "Goodnight Angel Fish" I whisper. "Goodnight Love" he answers in his soft, beautiful voice.


	7. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon appreciates the finer things in life, i.e Link's booty

Link and I walk the path away from Zora's Domain, hand in hand. Luckily there were no monsters, as Link got rid of them all when he first came to the Domain.

Link pulls the Sheikah slate from his belt. He opens it and shows me our route. "After we pass Ruto's mountain, we'll cross Luto's crossing, if we follow the path past the Oren Bridge we'll arrive at the Zodobon highlands-." His voice is slightly muffled by his Sheikah armor. His hair is in a bun held together by wooden rods and his mouth his covered by a mask. The outfit is form fitted to supposedly make him stealthy. Really it just makes him distracting, to me anyway.

"Got it?" Link asks, turning to look at me. I heard almost nothing, I was.......distracted. I nod anyway. "Excellent, shall we?" He takes my hand and leads us down the path. Link walks slightly ahead of me, his hips swish side to side as he walks. His belt is low on his pelvis and it shifts with each step he takes. His outfit is tight against his slender, effeminate frame. Link walks with grace, barely making a sound except for the quiet crunching of his feet touching the gravel.

"-don? Sidon?" I snap out of my trance and Link turns to me. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name." Link seems worried and touches my face. I nod. "Yeah, just......thinking?"

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

Link rolls his eyes, muffled laughter comes from under his mask. He turns and continues walking. "Link? Why do you need stealth armor?" I ask, trying to get my mind away from........other things.

"Tabahl Woods as well as Zodobon Highlands are riddled with scouts, I would prefer to take them out quietly instead of make a big fuss and put you in more danger." He explains, kicking a small rock with him. I tilt my head. "You know I'm a 7 foot tall Zora Prince, whom took down an octorok the size of a mountain  _from the inside._ I think I can handle it."

He laughs. "Mhm 'I know you can, I have to worry, it's my job' so yeah" Link quotes me from the other day and I roll my eyes.

We arrive at Luto's crossing. Link saunters onto the bridge, he steps up to the edge and leans off of it, staring into the river. "I was engaged to a Zora once." He says nonchalantly, like its normal to just say that. I freeze and slowly look at him. "What!?"

"Oh that sounds bad, sorry. I had a dream, of one of my previous lives. In it, a Zora Princess gave me the Zora Sapphire, she said it was like an engagement ring. In the dream I was around 10 so I didn't really understand until some time later. When she got all mad I 'kept her waiting' even though I don't remember agreeing to the engagement." Link drops a small stone into the raging water beneath the bridge. I stood next to him, "Did you remember her name?" Link nods.

"Her name was Princess Ruto." I nod, "I've read about her and The Hero of Time. So it really was you huh?" Link shrugs. "I guess so. Kinda weird to think about" I take Link's hand. "So, I guess Zora's tend to like you huh?" I tease and he laughs.

"Tell me another memory you've had." I ask, walking beside him, holding his warm hand. The knight thinks for a second and then laughs to himself. "In one of my lives, the same one as before, I used possessed masks to change my form. They were inhabited by the souls of my fallen friends, I remember their names. I had the mask of the goron named Darmani, one of a deku scrub, and one of the Zora musician named Mikau."  He laments squeezing my hand.

"You could change into a Zora?" I ask. He nods thoughtfully. "Yes, I remember Mikau had a wife, Lulu. Their eggs were stolen by pirates, he died trying to save his children." Link sighs. "I helped his soul pass on, I made him a grave. I wrote upon it what he asked me to with his dying breath, ' _Herein lies Mikau, the legendary guitarist of the Zora tribe._  
 _He is to be remembered in song, and his lyrics are written here.'_ I carved his song into the stone and took his mask." Link leans his head on my shoulder.

"You have vivid dreams every night?" I ask, he nods. "Every night I remember something else in my past." I hum, contemplating.

"Do you dream often Sidon?" Link asks, lacing out fingers together. "Yes, I often have nightmares, usually about me failing my kingdom......or losing you." I admit, pulling him closer. Link pulls his mask down and leans up to peck my cheek, pulling his mask back up. "You'll never lose me Sidon"

"Promise?"

"Promise"


	8. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon has a nightmare

Link and I enter Tabahl Woods, Link holding my hand. I see the aftermath of the fight Link had here a few days ago with Zelda. There are arrows protruding from the dirt, shields and monsters parts are scattered and a camp left abandoned.

I also see dried blood splattered on the grass, I slowly turn to the knight and he laughs nervously. "Looks like I left my scent here" he jokes.

I glare at him and he shrugs. Link continues walking ahead of me, sword at the ready. I laugh internally, he's adorable. Trying to look menacing with a sword and shield, but he still walks with a little swish to his hips and a slight skip in his step.

The knight stops and crouches. He puts a finger to his lips and draws his bow, notching an arrow. I peek in the direction he's aiming and see a boar. Link looses the arrow and the aim is true, taking the beast down, he looks at me and winks. "Lunch."

Link pulls out a knife and approaches the fallen animal. "Sidon, on top of the hill is some herbs and carrots. Could you grab some while I prepare the meat?" He points to a hill and I nod. I collect what I was told and return to Link. He has a bundle of wood and is starting a fire.

He sets a stone pot in the fire and drops chunks of meat in. "Thank you love." Link takes the things from me, cutting the ingredients with his knife, throwing it into the pot. He pulls rock salt from his bag and throws a block in. I sit beside him, watching him create.

Once it's finished, he puts some on a plate he packed and hands it to me, making himself a plate. Link looks at me hopefully, his eyes are wide and his mask is down. I take a bite and stop. It's  _amazing._ I've grown up eating fish and crabs, I've never had anything like this before, I finish my plate quickly and help myself to seconds.

"Do you like it?" Link laughs. I nod and continue eating. I notice he only eats a small piece before feeding the rest to a fox that crawled by. "Hey, are you hungry?" The fox stalks up to him and gingerly takes the piece. Link smiles fondly. Soon enough another fox appears with two pups, they skip up to Link and jump in his lap. He laughs heartily and feeds the pups.

The mother lays its head on his lap and he strokes its fur. I've never seen a wild animal act so sweet to anybody, Link just has a way with animals I suppose. "Making friends over there?" I laugh and he nods, scratching one of the pups behind the ear.

We finish eating and continue our journey. Link is excitedly running around showing me various animals and plants. "We're right by an inn so we can stay there the night and get dinner. I want to show you something first." Link takes my hand and leads me up a steep hill. We reach the top, the view is breathtaking.

The sun is slowly setting, giving the blue sky and orange glow. A vast expanse of trees and grass stretch as far as the eye can see, birdsong fills the air and the scent of grass and cedar invade my nose. Link lays his head on my lap and I play with his hair. We watch the sunset before Link beckons me to follow him into the Inn.

Link steps up to the counter and the man who works there smiles widely. "Welcome back traveler! I see you have brought a guest this time! How unusual for you." The man comments, looking me up and down. Link looks down and shrugs. "So that'll be a soft bed correct?" The man continues and Link nods, handing the man rupees while the guy hands over a set of keys. "Sleep well traveler."

We walk down the hall toward our room. Link is humming softly. He gasps and I turn to him. A woman I don't recognize is hugging him from behind and he's panicking. "Link! It's you! It's me Meghan remember!?" The girl squeaks holding him. Link's breathing is ragged and his eyes wide, he grips the girls wrists and spins around out of her grip.

"P-please d-don't touch m-me" Link looks terrified. I gently nudge his shoulder and he yelps turning to me. "Link?" I ask quietly and he relaxes slightly. "I'm sorry M-Meghan you startled me" he says quietly, leaning into me slightly. She nods, seeming uncomfortable. "Sorry, I wanted to thank you again for saving me. I shouldn't have been so forward." Link just nods and waves goodbye.

Link enters the room, I grab his shoulder and turn him to look at me. "What happened?"

He sighs, removing his mask and scarf. "Well, I'm just not used to touch is all. Ever since I woke from The Shrine of Resurrection, I haven't been in a touchy relationship with anybody. The only contact I've been exposed to has been violent. So when people touch me I get uncomfortable, scared if I don't see it coming." He explains, pulling the rods from his bun, releasing his golden hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I would have refrained." I apologize and he quickly shakes his head. "No! I love your contact, it's different from everybody else, it's cold yet warm at the same time. When you hug me, I feel  _safe_ , like someone is protecting  _me_  for once. I  _treasure_  your hugs okay? Don't stop because I don't like everybody else's." Link proves his point by wrapping his arms around me to the best of his ability.

I hug him back and kiss his forehead. He yawns loudly and changes into his undergarments leaving his shirt off, swan diving into the bed. I laugh and get in the bed beside him. Link drapes his arm over me and instantly falls asleep. I kiss his cheek and fall asleep.

_"Link!? Link!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" I call desperately. The freezing rain pounds down onto my face, making trees sway and animals cower. Thunder rumbles through the air and lighting scorches the earth and falls a nearby tree. I'm alone, I can't find my love anywhere. "LINK!? ANSWER ME." A barking laugh pierces the air sending shivers down my spine. "You were too late your majesty" I turn to see Link laying limp in the mud. I run up and cradle his lifeless form in my arms. He's pale and blood drips from his eyes and mouth. He's beautiful, even as he dies in my embrace. I scream, not holding back, sobs and gasps choke me. He's gone, first my sister, and now my beloved. Link's head turns to me, his hand reaches to stroke my face. "Sidon.....wake up."_

My eyes shoot open, Link is holding my face. "Sidon..." I gasp and hug him tight, probably too tight. "Link...oh goddess." Link gently runs his hand down my fin, placing small kisses on my face. "Shhh...it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm okay, you're okay." I sob and hold him tighter. "Sidon," Link scoots up and gently placed my head on his chest.

"Listen, just focus on my heartbeat. I'm here, I won't leave you." I closed my eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. It was soothing, a confirmation that he was here. His tone of voice was sweet and reassuring, whispering promises of love. He presses his lips to my fin and rubs my back gently. My breathing calmed and my eyes shut.

"Sleep well my love."


	9. Secrets

I blink the sleep from my eyes. My nose is still buried in Link's sternum, golden hair gently brushes on my cheeks. Link's heart rate quickens, I place a small kiss on his bare breast. "Are you awake?" My voice is raspy and quiet.

He hums and kisses my head. "Yeah." He mumbles, snuggling into the bed. "Thank you, I appreciate what you did for me Angel Fish." I close my eyes and hug him. I could feel Link smile against my head. "Of course love, I'm happy to help you in any way possible. Now I'm going to make breakfast." I release him and he slips out of bed.

I watch as the knight digs through his bag, his hair falling into his face. He tucks it behind his ear but it returns to its previous position. I notice his chest and arms are littered with scars, some deep, some superficial. Some new, some old. Each one has a story, I intend to hear every one. Link pulls on his Sheikah armor. He tucks some hair behind his ear and leaves the room. I slowly fall back asleep.

"Sidon~" I wake to see the angelic face of my beloved. He's sitting in the bed, holding a plate. I sit up and stretch. "I made you an omelette." Link hands the plate to me and digs his teeth in an apple.

I take a bite. "Mmm~" Link chuckles at me, taking another bite from his apple. "You have spoiled me. Your cooking is too good." I compliment, taking another spoonful. "Thank you, I'm self taught." My jaw drops. "What!? You learned to do this by yourself?" Link laughs.

"Took a lot of practice." Link fiddled with the apple. "Link? Why didn't you make yourself an omelette?" I ask, mouth full of the fluffy goodness.

Link shrugs. "Not hungry" he mumbles. I tilt my head. "But you barely ate anything yesterday, you fed most of your meat to the fox family. You didn't want dinner either." I am really confused at this point.

"We should probably leave once you're finished, I've purchased you more arrows from a traveling merchant that owes me. I ran into him while I was searching for breakfast." Link changes the subject and stands to open a nearby window.

A small yellow bird lands on the window sill, Link places his half eaten apple near it and it pecks happily at the fruit. I watch as Link gently runs his knuckles over the mustard colored feathers. "How do you do that?" I whisper. Link chuckles.

"In one of my past lives, I was a rancher. I spent most of my time with animals. Also I could become a wolf so there is that too." He says nonchalantly. "Oh yes! I remember reading about the Hero of Twilight and his wolf form we have many books about the chosen hero in our royal library." I remember.

Link eyes sparkle. "You have a library? I haven't been able to indulge in books for awhile. I remember as a child I would read all the time, it was my favorite thing to do." He reminisces, holding the little bird in his palm, rubbing its head with his finger.  ** _(Link is low key a Disney princess)_**

I walked over and hugged him from behind. "I would be more than happy to show you." Link kisses my cheek and releases the bird out the window. He grabs my hand and tugs me gently. "Let's go."

•••••

"We should get there by dusk, we've been making good time." I comment, walking down the path. Link nods, admiring the scenery.

Link pulls the Sheikah slate from the belt on his hip and double checks the map.

A strange odor wafts through the breeze. I stop and carefully analyze my surroundings. Link walks ahead of me, oblivious to my alertness.

I find the source, a Lizalfos, camouflaged into the grass, stalking Link. I quickly draw my bow, the reptile pounces toward the knight. I fire an arrow and kill it before it touched him.

Link gawks at me. We turn to a roar, sounding through the trees, a Moblin charges at us full speed. Link pulls a red disk from his back, it slowly expands into a shield of glowing blue material. He jumps in front of me and blocks the Moblin's club. We stand behind the shield, I shoot arrows through the small slats in the material.

After about the fifth arrow, the Moblin falls to its knees, dropping its club. I grab Link's sword from its sheathe and vault over the shield, stabbing the Moblin until it dissipates into black smoke.

I wipe the sweat from my crest and sheepishly turn to Link. I hold the sword out to him, offering him the hilt. Link wraps his hand around mine and pulls me closer so he could kiss my cheek. "You saved me, thank you" he takes the sword and sheathes it.

I grab his shoulder. "It was my pleasure" I smile broadly.

A flash of sadness washes through Link's electric blue eyes for a moment but he straightens his face when I tilt my head in confusion. He hugs me for an unknown reason, taking my hand to lead me down the road.

•••••

We finally arrive at Kakariko, the sun low in the sky.

Link slowly pulls his hand from mine when we enter village. People of all ages are running around, busy with all the work that needs to be done.

A small boy runs up, panting heavily. He is pale with dark hair. He dries his sweaty palms on his black tunic, that's too big on his scrawny frame. A small sword hangs from his hip. "Link! You're back!" The boy gasps.

The boy surges forward and wraps his boney arms around Link waist. The knight gets on one knee and embraces the child. "You finally came back." The boy breathes out, sniffling slightly. Link wipes the tears from the boys face with his thumb.

"Hello Styrk, I'm sorry it's been so long. I have business with Lady Impa, then we can visit. I have a presents for you." Link glances toward me sweetly. "I'll even introduce you to someone very special." "Promise?" Link nods. "Promise" The child smiles. "I'll get ready! Come by soon!"

Link smiles serenely at the child as he fades from view. He looks over to me, "I'll introduce you guys later. I met that kid a long time ago. He doesn't have the best family situation so I do what I can for him. Sometimes it's just to embrace him." Link looks into the distance, thoughtful.

With that, we make our way to Lady Impa's home.


	10. Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link

Sidon and I ascend the flight of stairs, toward Impa's home. I lightly knock before opening the door.

Impa is seated on a cushion, her wise eyes twinkle. "Link, I'm glad you made it on such short notice." She smiled. I bow my head in respect. "Child, you know you don't have to be so formal with me."

I smile under my mask. "Yes ma'am, but I wish to show you proper respect." She smiles. "Now child, when were you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh! Sorry, Lady Impa this is Prince Sidon." I introduce them and Sidon flashes his usual toothy smile. "Pleasure to meet you M'lady!" Sidon greets enthusiastically, shaking her hand with a little too much force.

Impa readjusts her headpiece and laughs. She looks over at me. "Paya will be elated to see you..." She smirks slightly. I heave a sigh and look at the floor. Sidon pokes me. "Who's Paya?"

As if on cue, Paya walks through the door. "Hello Grand-" she freezes in her tracks. A furious blush attacks her face and she hides it in her hands. "M-Master L-Link! I-I-I didn't k-know y-you were v-visiting." I chuckle at Sidon's confused expression. "Paya, long time no see." She just nods and the blush reaches her neck.

"Paya dearest, you are irredeemable." Impa shakes her head. "Why don't you make refreshments for our guests? They are parched from their journey." Impa asks and Paya nods, stepping into another room.

Impa stares at Sidon, analyzing him closely. "Not often do we see Zora around here. May I ask why you are here, Prince Sidon?" Sidon looks sheepish. "Well, when you sent Link the message, he was recovering from injuries at our Domain. I thought.....well...since he's not...um fully healed I would...you know....help him?"  _Eloquently explained._

Impa simply nods. "You couldn't send a guard to accompany our hero?"

Sidon looks down, flushed. "Well, our Domain has brilliant soldiers, however, I preferred to go myself to insure his safety. He is our hero after all, he needs proper treatment." Sidon explains. Impa nods again.

"I see, so you're together." She states blatantly. Me and Sidon blush horribly. "How did you know?" Sidon squeaks. Impa laughs. "I didn't!"

I facepalm.  _Nice work *slow clap*_

Impa laughs heartily. "Do not fear, I will not tell anyone." We thank her.

"So, what is it that you need from me?" I ask, pulling out the bag of shells. Impa takes the shells, gratefully. "Paya will be celebrating the day of her birth soon. I intend to gift her these shells as she has always wanted to see one. However, I have one more request." I nod and urge her to continue.

"Paya's lifelong dream has been to visit the fabled Lover's Pond in the Faron region, atop Tuft Mountain. However, in my current state, I could never bring her there. Could you bring her in my stead? I know you're strong enough to protect her. She'll be forever grateful I'm positive." Impa pleads. I simply nod and pull out the Sheikah slate, marking my path.

"Thank you, I appreciate everything you have done." Impa seems emotional. I smile warmly and she reaches out for my hand. I oblige and she pulls me into an unexpected hug. "Thank you again for doing this for my granddaughter." We pull away and she taps my cheek.

"I'll give you the honor of informing Paya." I nod. Paya opens the door with a tray of drinks and small pastries. Sidon takes the tray and sets it on a table. We all sit around the table. "Thank you Paya!" Sidon smiles broadly and shoves a pastry into his mouth. She nods, stealing glances at me.

I lean on the table. "Paya, Me and Sidon-" said prince nudges me. "It's Sidon and I" he corrects and I shoot him a glare. " ** _Anyway,_** Sidon and  **I** would like to take you somewhere special." Paya blushes and nods slightly. "W-Where?" I give her a cheeky grin. "It's a surprise!" I announce happily.

Paya looks to Impa. "Is that okay grandmother?" She asks sheepishly. Impa nods, sipping tea. The young girl stands up. "Thank you! I'll go pack!" She skips up the stairs.

I stand. "Impa? Can you tell her to meet us at the gates when she is finished?" Impa smiles and nods. I take Sidon's hand and help him stand. "We have a promise to fulfill."

 ** _••Sidon_** ••

Link leads me to a quaint little house at the outskirts of the village.

Outside, Styrk is hacking at a straw dummy with his small sword.

The boy fumbles and drops his sword. He grunts in frustration. Link smiles and walks up to him, taking him by surprise. "L-Link! I didn't know you were there." Link smiles. "Your stance is a little shaky, its throwing off your balance. Here-" Link instructs Styrk about swordsmanship and stances. Styrk is listening attentively.

I feel a slight tug on my heart as I see Link and the small child. I settle into the grass and watch the lesson.

Link ends the lesson and he and Styrk approach me. Link points up, "I can smell a storm coming. We should get inside." Link ruffles the small boy's black hair. "And you need to bathe." He teases cheekily. Styrk laughs and playfully slaps his hand away.

We enter the small house, I have to bend slightly to enter but the ceiling is tall enough for me thankfully. Styrk leaves the room, probably to wash up as Link points to a bed, urging me to sit.

Link sits on the bed next me. He leans slightly on my arm. Styrk walks into the room with a blue shirt that's way too big on him, he is holding a pillow to his chest. He settles beside Link and nuzzles into his side. "Thank you Mister Link." He yawns slightly. Link has an expression of pure content. "Of course"

I look around the small house, there is only one bed. It seems well maintained, but lacking an adult's presence. I look down at the small boy. "Where are your parents?" I ask. The tension in the room is heavy enough to cut with a knife. Styrk bites his lip, sighs and begins to explain.

"Mother died a long time ago, she was struck by lightning when I was younger. Father however is alive. He left after mother died. He left me all alone to fend for myself. The villagers help me when I need it and I was allowed to stay in the Inn. But Mister Link came along and helped me build this house. He also taught me how to fight and gave me a sword! He also showed me how to cook!" Link pulls the small boy into a hug. They pull away and Link looks to me.

"You really are something special." I muse, looking at my Angel Fish with complete adoration. Link blushes and looks at his lap.

The heavy rain pounds at the window. Link looks outside. "We'll have to meet with Paya once the storm lets up. I'm sure she's doing the same." Link thinks aloud. A loud clap of thunder rumbles through the air. Lightning illuminates the dark room with a blue glow.

Styrk gasps and grips onto Link like a lifeline. "I hate lightning...I hate it." Styrk grips Link so tight his knuckles turn white.

Link runs his fingers through the small boy's hair. "Shh, I know, it's okay. We'll stay with you, okay?" Link rubs small patterns into the child's back. "Link?" Styrk whimpers into Link's shirt.

Styrk looks up with his tearstained face. The poor child is so thin, his eyes were sunken in and dark circles encased his hazel eyes. I can tell Link has a strong sense of care for this child. "Link....I wish you were my papa."

My heart shatters as Link chokes back tears, hugging him tighter. Running his hands through the boy's unkempt hair, tugging out knots gently. The knight whispers something under his breath.

I put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He scoots closer and leans on my chest, cradling Styrk in his arms. I pull them into my lap and hug them close. A small snore escapes Styrk. Link looks up at me and cups my cheek. The pounding of the rain is the only sound in the room.

"Rain always reminds me of you, when we first met." He reminisces, tracing his gaze over my features. I smile brightly, hugging him close. "Yeah, you were soaking wet from the rain. Your hair falling into your eyes, you looked so cute. I remember you being startled by me."

He chuckles. "Well it's not every day I meet a 7 foot tall Fish man. I was also on edge from my previous encounters with Zoras. you guys like to sneak up on me." I laugh at his cute little pout.

"You care deeply for him don't you?" I ask, looking down at Link and Styrk. Links holds onto Styrk's head, hugging him to his belly. "Yeah" he breathes. I stroke Link's hair, pulling it from the tight bun. I comb my fingers through it, letting it delicately fall on his elegant shoulders. Our gazes lock, I have an overwhelming urge to kiss him. But I think that action will be unwelcome however.

I tear my eyes away from his, before I do anything I'll regret. I rest my head on his and place a small kiss on his head. He drifts off to sleep, his head on my chest, our breathing synchronized.


	11. Electric Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio begin their journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

I look down at the Hylians curled up in my lap. Link is resting his head on my chest while Styrk is cradled in Link's arms. I smile in content, hugging them closer. We're like a small family.

Link stirs slightly, I see a crease on his forehead, brows drawn together. I kiss his nose and his face relaxes, eyes slowly opening. He smiles weakly at me, the room is dark but his electric blue eyes seem to glow like his guardian shield.

He mumbles a thanks and plays with my hand. Running his finger down the lines of the veins, slowly and lazily tracing the scales, fiddling with my claws. His hand is calloused but soft, his warm skin contrasts against my cool skin. I hum and he chuckles slightly.

Link looks up at me with droopy eyelids, what he does next makes my heart stop for a second.

He leans up and kisses the corner of my mouth, slowly slipping back down. I think he was aiming for my cheek but missed slightly. He seemed too groggy to comprehend what he just did.

Styrk murmurs, "Is the rain gone?" Link answers quietly after checking the window. "It's lightened up. Want your present now?" Styrk nods and slips off the bed, Link following him.

I just sat there shellshocked.

Link pulled a brown paper package tied up with string from his bag and unwrapped the string. He flattened the paper to reveal a white cake with wild berry trim. Link smiles broadly, outstretching his arms in a 'Tada!' fashion. "Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I'm a few days late." Styrk jumps excitedly. "You remembered!? Thank you!"

Styrk leaps from his chair and throws his skinny arms around Link's waist. Then he runs over to me and squeezes me. "Thank you guys! Oh my gosh!" Link and I exchange glances, he seems elated. We sit around the table and devour the cake. Styrk closes his eyes. "Mmm~" Link laughs, eating a berry. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get the eggs for this thing." He says. 

"Now your present! My friend up in Akkala made this specially for you!" Link states, pulling a small red disk from his bag. It expands into a small guardian shield. "Woah!" Styrk exclaims, taking the shield. "Me and Sidon have to go soon, when we return, I'll give you a lesson on how to use it. Deal?" Link asks. The small boy nods. Link stands.

"The rain is gone, we should go Sidon." Link says, pulling his hair into a bun.

I stand and Link laces our fingers together, leading me out with a salute to Styrk.

•••••

As we approach our assigned meeting location, Link sighs and slowly slips his hand from mine. Paya is pacing nervously around the gates. "M-Master L-Link!" Said knight raises his hand in greeting.

Link pulls the Sheikah Slate from his hip and inspects the map closely. I read over his shoulder. "Here is our path," he explains, highlighting our route with his finger. "We should get there within a few days, four at the max." He replaces the Slate and motions for us to follow.

"Are we going on horseback?" Paya asks. Link shakes his head. "Sidon is too tall to ride a horse and we are  _not_  leaving him." I tap Link's shoulder. "It's okay, I understand." I reassure. He shakes his head stubbornly. "No, as I said. We are  _not_ leaving you under  _any_ circumstances. I need you okay?" Link says that last part quietly, voice cracking slightly. I nod and grab his hand. A smile plays on his lips.

"Where are we going?" Paya asks again. Link chuckles. "A top secret birthday location. You'll find out when we get there." He smiles mischievously. I chuckle and Link joins in, Paya stays silent, staring at the dirt.

We walk down the path and hear Paya gasp loudly. Link tenses, releasing my hand and unsheathing his sword. "What!?" Paya coos and points to a grazing deer. "A little doe!" She says happily. Link groans and sheathes his sword. "Don't scare me like that." He grumbles, replacing his hand in mine. I laugh at his low grumbling.

Link swings our interlocked fingers back and forth as he walks. Paya skips around, picking flowers and attempting to play with animals. Paya walks up to us and hands us each a flower. "Here you go! I hope you like them." She blushed and turns on her heels, continuing down the path. I look at Link and lace my yellow flower into his hair, above his ear. He looks up at me and blushes, smiling vibrantly. He sheepishly gives me his blue flower, I tuck it into my armor, returning his smile just as wide.

The flower is the same shade of electric blue as Link's beautiful eyes. He strolls along, pointing out places he's been and the adventures he's had there, I listen attentively and simply watch his smooth lips gently move along with the story. His free hand making wild hand gestures to accentuate his point,  
While his hair gently shifts with his excited movements.

Once the sun touched the horizon, Link urges us to stop and camp for the night. "We shouldn't travel at night, it would be too dangerous." He explains. We find a nice wooded area, the sound of river gently running nearby.  Link starts a fire and me and Paya roll out sleeping bags.

Link starts cooking dinner, he turns to us and tosses me a canteen. "Can you and Paya collect water from the river? Be wary of scouts." He requests, peeling the leaves off of a herb. I nod and me and Paya go to the river.

As I fill the canteen, Paya dunks her feet in the water, kicking slowly. "Does Link ever talk about me?" She asked abruptly. I suck in a breath and turn to look at her.

"Um, he has mentioned you a few times." I say, capping the canteen. She nods. "Do you think he likes me?" I scratch the nape of my neck. "Um.....well" I hear a crash from camp and I rush to see what happened.

I stop abruptly. Link is sitting beside the pot, blood was running down his arm. "Ow" I run up and kneel beside him. "What happened!?" Link looks embarrassed. "I cut my palm instead of the steak." He whispers. I sigh, "you're so clumsy."

Paya runs up to us, "Master Link! Are you alright?" Link nods, "yeah just a little scratch" I narrow my eyes at him. "'More like a gash." He shrugs.  "Where are your medical supplies?" I ask, Link chuckles nervously. I give him a disapproving look. "You didn't bring medical supplies!?"

Paya kneels next to us, "Don't worry, I have something to help." She holds a small wooden container, she opens it and pull out what looks like a cube of fruit, an unpleasant odor comes from the fruit. Link bites into it, his wound begins to seal before our eyes. Paya smiles, "it's a cooked durian, they are great for healing" she explains. "Thank you Paya, I was reckless." Link says.

"What else is new?" I ask sarcastically and Link guffaws. His laugh alone makes me smile.


	12. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes Sidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

As we travel down the road, Link tells me and Paya of his adventures with the divine beasts. "Vah Naboris was a challenge in itself. Men or Voe as they call it, aren't allowed in Gerudo town. So I had to enter in disguise." Link tells his story and I gasp. "Wait! time out. You had to dress up as a girl to get in!?" I exclaim and Link blushes but nods.

"How did you convince them?" I ask. He blushes. "I have been told I have a feminine physique. I guess I do since I convinced a whole town." He shrugs. I scratch my head, "I don't see it." Link laughs. "You don't know what I had to wear." My curiosity is through the roof and Link knows this. Link grins cheekily and continues down the road.

Paya and I exchange glances and I shrug. We were attacked by multiple monsters before we finally arrive in Faron.

Of course it was raining, we were dashing through the trees looking for shelter. Eventually, Link finds an Inn so we enter, soaking wet. Of course I don't mind but my companions seem displeased.

Link slips into a chair and slams his head against the mahogany table. I sit next to him and Paya sits on one of the three beds in our room. "You okay?" I ask, touching his back. He nods against the wood. Link slowly raises his head, "I'll make dinner, you guys can wait here." Link leaves the room.

Paya stands. "Excuse me" she sits at the table and opens a small journal, she feverishly scribbles into it. She sighs sadly, closing the journal and replacing it in her bag. Paya lays on the bed and sighs again. "I don't think he likes me." I snap my head toward her.

"Of course he likes you! He wouldn't bring you all the way here if he didn't." I reassure. A ghost of a smile crosses her lips. "Thank you, however, I think even if Link despised me he would still take me. It's just who he is. I do believe he likes me as a friend but I doubt any more than that." She smiles sadly.

"He has many girls who would do anything to have him as a husband. However, he's accepted none of their advances. It's compelling. He might have feelings toward someone already. That would make sense, I'm happy for him. He doesn't get near enough credit so it's nice to know that someone is giving him what he deserves. I've noticed just on this trip alone that he's happier. That makes me happy." Paya vents to me, laying in bed.

She turns to face me. "Thank you for listening, I feel better." I smile in return. Link walks into the room balancing three plates. "Dinner!" He announces, placing the plates on the table. Aromatic steak and vegetables fill the plates and we dig in. Paya retires after an hour of discussion. Link dives into bed, smiling sweetly at me. I place a loving kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Angel Fish"

"Goodnight Love" Link gently touches my cheek. I smile and retire for the night.

••

"Sidon~" I feel gentle kisses peppering my face. I open my eyes slowly, the room is still dark but bright blue eyes glow in the dark. Link smiles sweetly, placing more kisses on my face. "Follow me" He whispers, standing to exit the room.

I rise from the mattress and follow the gentle patter of Link's footsteps against the floorboards. The Hero leads me outside, the moon is full and cool, crisp, air tickles my skin.

Link stops in a small field, tall grass and trees spread throughout. He turns to smile at me. "Watch this" Link runs through the grass, stirring hundreds of sunset fireflies, the view was breathtaking.

The angelic hero's arms are outstretched, gently coaxing the glowing insects to follow his movements into a whirlpool of light. Link's face is illuminated by the moonlight and the soft light of the bugs. He slowly walks to me and holds my hand.

The moonlight falls upon his face in waves of silver, making the silver of his eyes sparkle. His skin is smooth and soft, his hair is silky, gently draping over his elegant shoulders, framing his angelic face.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me. Never in my life did I think I would find someone to call my love. I'm over the moon that I did, I wouldn't change it for the world. You are the reason I'm alive, I live for you." Link whispers, almost reverent. An overwhelming sensation flows through my veins, realization. I knew right then, I can't live without him, simply impossible. He's my lifeline, my Angel Fish.

"Angel Fish, you are the the light in my darkness, the sun in the rain, the best thing to ever happen to me." I hold his face lightly. He smiles sweetly. "You're so sweet I'm going to faint." He giggles. "We don't want that now do we?" I tease and Link giggles again.

We sit in the grass, Link sits on my lap facing me. I touch his face and my gaze moves to his soft lips. "Link?" I start hesitantly. "Yes?" He breathes, looking down.

"May I kiss you?" I ask looking into his blue and silver eyes. Link smiles, he answers by leaning forward and touching his lips to mine gently. My mind races and my heart thunders against my chest. I've never been kissed before so I just slowly copy Link's slow and steady movements.

We slowly pull away, grinning like idiots. "I've never been kissed before" Link confesses. I laugh. "Me neither. I haven't kissed anybody before either." Link smiles, "You can again if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

I slowly lean back in and we gently move together. His lips are soft and smooth, he tastes like apples. His scent of cedar and slight musk invade me and I melt, kissing him deeper. He smiles against my lips and answers with matching intensity. We pull away and he giggles again. "Sorry I woke you up" Link apologizes. I laugh.

"I wouldn't change it for the world."


	13. Kass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meet the husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

"How about that one?"

"Moblin"

"And that one?"

"Wolf bite"

"This one?"

"Yiga Clan"

Around noon the next day, we decided to stop and rest by a river. Link stripped into undergarments to clean his various wounds from the attacks this morning. He was standing waist deep in water, cleaning a particularly deep wound on his hip.

Paya and I both are fascinated by the many scars scattered through his flesh. Paya has been pointing out each one and asking the cause after she got over the initial shock of seeing Link shirtless. Link seems a little frustrated but answers anyway, I know he's self conscious about the marks so the constant questions are probably eating at his mind.

"Sidon, can you help me for a second? I feel one on my back." Link requests, I wade over and find the wound between his shoulder blades, washing it gently.

"Where is that from?" Paya points to Link's chest, a spiraling slightly pink pattern covers the entirety of his left breast, around his heart. Link is silent for a moment, thinking.

"This, is from a burn. I was on top The Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I had one more terminal to activate before it was reclaimed. The main control terminal was guarded by one of the Calamity's creations, Fireblight Ganon. This is from one of his fireballs." Link explains,  
running a hand around the scar.

I finish with the wound and run my palm over his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this, I should've tried harder." I apologize. Link turns around and shakes his head. "You were dealing with the mob of bokoblins, I only got the one Moblin. You helped me immensely, it's not your fault my shield broke. Thank you for protecting Paya, and helping my back."

I nod and smile at him. Link pats my cheek and turns back around. "So, today we will go to Tuft mountain. We should get there in about an hour." Link says, leaving the river and wringing out his hair.

He flips it behind him and dons his tunic and trousers. "Sorry for the delay, lets continue." We travel down the road, faint music can be heard down the wooded path. Link smiles and grabs my hand. "It's Kass!" He exclaims, grabbing Paya's hand and pulling us forward toward the music.

A Rito was standing on a small platform, made from the ruins surrounding the area. He played the accordion lively. He smiles vibrantly when he notices Link. "We meet again! It's nice to you in one piece!" The Rito greets happily.

Link laughs and nods. "Where are you off to this time? I usually don't see you with companions." Link smiles sweetly. "We're going to Lover's Pond." The Rito looked down at the three of us, utterly confused. "I didn't know you had a lover." All three of our faces flush.

"NO, uh....we're not.....uh........you see......her grandmother asked us to-no.......her birthday-wait......I....we" Link stutters and Kass explodes with laughter. "No, Sidon and I are escorting Paya as a birthday present." Link finally explains and Kass nods.

"Have you ever been there Hero?" The Rito asks and Link nods. "Yes once before, I don't remember it exactly. Just how I helped this guy ask a girl out." Kass nods. "How about I lead you there? It's only a few minutes away." He offers and Link nods.

The Rito flaps his wings and takes off, urging us to follow. As promised, we arrive within a few minutes. Kass lands and smiles to himself. "Here we are! Lover's Pond." He announces and Paya smiles. She hugs Link tightly. "Thank you" she lets go, kneeling by the pond.

Kass, Link and I settle on a nearby ledge, overlooking the pond. Paya runs her hands in the cool water and Link hides our intertwined fingers between us, chatting with Kass. "Ah yes, I know Teba! He helped you in your mission? That sounds like him alright." Kass laughs and Link nods thoughtfully.

"So, you agreed to escort Paya as a favor to her grandmother. Why did you take the prince of Zoras with you?" The musician inquires. Link blushes slightly, I answer for him.

"When Link first received the letter requesting his assistance, he was recovering from serious injury at our Domain. He wasn't fully healed but insisted on leaving so I went with him to insure his continued healing and safety. Although I have slipped up on certain occasions, he's alive." I smile down at Link stifling a laugh. "Yeah, mostly" Link jokes and I nudge his shoulder, almost making him crash into Kass, he nudges me back, I barely move an inch.

Link glares at me. "I will end you" he growls and I laugh. "Of course you will" Link pouts and jumps up. "I bet you I can lift you" he challenges. I roll my eyes. "Impossible, you'll lose that bet." Link's eyes narrow further, "I. Never. Lose" Kass laughs at us. "Alright, If Link can lift Sidon over his head, I'll eat my own tail feathers."

Link smirks. "Hope you're hungry."

He squats down and tucks his hands under my knees and back. "Link, this is ridiculous, you'll hurt yours-ahh!" Link lifts me up over his head as he said he would. His muscles bulge and his face reddens slightly, veins visible on his neck. "Ha! You can all eat  _my_ tail feathers!" He laughs triumphantly.

"Hum, If my memory doesn't deceive me like it usually does, I remember being in a similar position as you, eh Sidon?" Link muses under me and I gulp as Link steps closer to the edge, overlooking the pond. "Yes, I was. Remember what you did that day?" I bite my lip. "That's right, you chucked me in a lake.  _In my clothes._  How about we return the favor." He lifts me up higher.

"Link, Pearl, Angel Fish! Put me down!" I plead and he laughs. "If you insist." Link tosses me over the ledge and I land in the water with a huge splash. I glare up at Link snorting above me. "Having fun?" I ask and he nods. "Yes!"

Although I'm slightly miffed from being proved wrong, I'm incredibly impressed with Angel Fish's strength. He also looks adorable rolling on the ground laughing at his accomplishment. I shake my head. How could I ever doubt the strength of my hero?


	14. Don't forget me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff before it all goes to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon befor POV change

Link clutches his stomach, his laugh becomes soundless as he stumbles over to me. I smirk and toss him over my still soaking shoulder, he squeals and pounds his hand against my back.

I hold him by the hips and turn to Paya, who's laughing uncontrollably with Kass. Link finally goes limp, huffing slightly against my back.

"You know I can't let that slide my Angel Fish." I tease and I feel him tense. "Don't you dare" he mumbles. I smirk and poke his side. He squeaks, and slaps my back. "Don't!" I laugh and tickle his sides mercilessly.

"AAAAAAAAA-NAH NU NO!!!!!!" He yells, hitting my back. I stop and he pants. "NooooOoOoooOO" Link begs. "Wow! I didn't know you were SO ticklish Angel Fish" I tease and he huffs. "Shush"

I gently set him down and he glares at me, face slowly softening into a shy smile. Paya walks around the pond taking pictures and I settle next to Link, Kass plays his accordion.

We sit around a campfire after our meal of salt grilled steak and vegetables. Kass plays a sweet song, Link lays his head on my lap and I gently run my hand through his hair. Paya slowly sways to the music.

We told Paya and Kass about us, even though it was already obvious. Paya took it well, she said she was happy for Link that he found someone and Kass gave us a 'duh' expression.

"Thank you for going through the trouble of bringing me here, I've had such a wonderful time being with you all" Paya thanks, hugging her knees. Link smiles serenely, his eyes are closed in bliss, humming as my fingers massage his scalp. "It's been my pleasure." Link says quietly to which Paya smiles.

"I haven't been able to do anything like this before, it was all so exciting." She says, giggling slightly at all the memories we've shared. I nod and smile. "Indeed, we should do this more often. I must also admit I am a fan of your music my friend." I grin at Kass who shoots a smile.

"Maybe I could make breakfast tomorrow. Link has done it this whole time." Paya says. I nod. "What do you think Angel Fish?" I don't get a response. "Angel Fish?" I look down and see Link sleeping peacefully, a small snore escapes his lips.

I lean down and gently kiss each cheekbone, stroking his hair. "I've never seen him look so content." Paya comments. I nod, and shift our position so he's laying on my chest while I'm propped up slightly.

He immediately nuzzles me and relaxes. Paya smiles sweetly at us. "This whole time I thought he was in love with the princess, I never expected it to be a prince." I chuckle. "I never thought I would fall in love with a Hylian. Love is unpredictable, but I don't regret it, only that I didn't realize it sooner." I answer.

Paya wiggles into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight my friends" She closes her eyes and I soon follow.

•• ** _Link_** ••

I wake up to see Sidon sleeping soundly, holding me in his sleep. I can't stop the smile taking over my face.

I reach up and cup his handsome face, tracing his cheekbone with my thumb. His steady breathing, rocks me gently.

His tail is draped over his shoulder and I stroke the smooth scales. I wiggle further up his chest to kiss his jawline. He stirs slightly but stills after a moment. I giggle internally.

I still can't believe it, he's so handsome and kind. I never expected to fall for a Zora, much less the Prince of Zoras. He treats me like no else, he treats me like I mean something, like I'm precious. I will never let him go.

I lean up and place a gentle kiss on his lips, his golden eyes glide open and he smiles sweetly. He kisses me back and touched his forehead to mine.

"Good morning Angel Fish" He murmurs.

"Morning" I lay my head back down on his chest and trace circles on his bicep with my fingers.

"Sleep well?" He asks, shifting slightly. I chuckle. "Yeah, you're a very comfortable pillow." Sidon laughs, bouncing me.

"I don't believe I have ever received a compliment like that before." He chuckles. I look up and stick out my tongue playfully.

Sidon sits up, supporting me with his strong hands. Kass is asleep, Paya is not in her bag however. "Where is Paya?" I ask. "She said she would make breakfast this morning." I nod.

I slip off Sidon and stretch. I turn to him and he laughs, I tilt my head in confusion. "Hair" he chuckles. I look at my reflection in the pond, serious bedhead. I pout and Sidon laughs harder.

"You're so cute." He coos, pulling a brush from my bag. I puff out my cheeks, "I'm not cute, I'm actually a pretty scary guy." I retort. Sidon laughs and brushes my hair, "Of course you are."

I cross my arms, he pulls my hair into a ponytail. Sidon hugs me from behind.

An ear piercing scream sounds through the air. I leap up immediately, It's Paya. I grab my sword, shield and bow, Sidon takes his bow and wakes Kass.

The three of us race toward the screaming. We find Paya, running through the woods. She crashes into me and pants heavily. "What's wrong!?" I ask and she points behind her.

A Lynel tears through the trees, its abnormally large, unlike any I've seen. At least three times the size of the one guarding Shatterback. I grab Paya's arm and pull her away, hiding behind a boulder. "I'm sorry! I was looking for something to cook for breakfast, it came out of nowhere!" I touch her shoulder. "It's okay, but I have to take care of it. There is a stable nearby, not to mention a village. I can't let those people get hurt."

I turn to Kass. "My friend, will you do me a favor?" I ask, he nods. "You helped me, my daughters, and my village. I will help you in any way possible." I help Paya stand. "Can you please help Paya back to Kakariko? It's too dangerous for her here." I plead.

"Master Link! You can't do this alone!" Paya grabs my hand. I shake my head. "Please go with Kass, he'll help you. Send a message to Zora's Domain when you return safely." Paya bites her lip but relents, climbing onto Kass' back. He flies away, "Be careful!"

I turn to Sidon, a shock arrow pierces the tree next to us, causing me to jump. "Now you, I'm activating the Sheikah Slate, at the last second I'll hand it to you. It will take you to Zora's Domain." I explain, Sidon grabs my hand that's holding the slate. "I won't go without you!" He argues.

"It can only hold one person, that thing has shock arrows! If you stay you'll die and I won't let that happen. Please be safe, await Paya's letter." Sidon shakes his head. "Link, I can't lose you."

I hold his face. "Sidon, if you die, not only will the Zora's lose their only heir but I will lose the love of my life. If I die, Zelda can just hire a new escort, many capable knights are waiting for that chance. I can do this, I will find you as soon as possible."

"No no no! Link please." Sidon begs, holding my hand that's touching his face. I bite my lip.

I pull him down and kiss him deeply, like I'll never be able to do it again. When I pull away I stare into his beautiful amber eyes. "Don't forget me." I activate the Slate and hook it on his armor. His eyes grow wide. "No!" Before he disappears in a flash of blue light.

This is the only way. I turn to face the massive beast alone.


	15. A Fragile Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass and Paya break the news to Styrk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paya POV

Flight is way faster than foot. Kass brought me home within a few hours. I slip off his back and turn to him. "Thank you, I'm still so worried." Kass nods in recognition. "Me too, He's a strong champion, yet the situation still seems dire." Kass says grimly.

A small boy runs up to us. It was Styrk, the little boy who lives alone on the outskirts of the village. "Miss Paya! Where's mister Link? He said he would teach me how to use a shield." Styrk's brown eyes sparkled, he seems so excited about his lesson.

I cover my mouth with my hand and the other clutched my chest. This poor child. Kass kneels down. "Child, Link isn't here. He might not return for awhile." Kass explains.

Styrk's smile slowly fades into confusion. "Why? Is he okay? Is he mad at me?" The small boy holds a red disk to his chest. Kass shakes his head quickly. "No child, he's not angry with you. He's on an adventure." Kass sighs, carefully choosing his words.

"Will he come back?" Styrk chokes, tears building. I can feel tears stinging at the back of my eyes. Kass looks down. "I will be honest. I don't know."

Styrk starts to cry. "No, I can't lose him too!" He wipes his face with the back of his hand. "I don't want him to go, not like my daddy did."

Kass rubs the back of his neck. I cry into my hands. "Listen-" Kass starts but Styrk shakes his head. He turns and runs away, toward his home. I wipe my face and Kass sighs, I can tell he's just as upset as me.

The Rito turns to me. "I must return to my family. Remember to send a letter to Zora's Domain as promised." I nod and Kass flies away.

_Oh Link, please come back to us._


	16. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST poor baby Sidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

**_"Don't forget me."_ **

That was the last thing I heard Link say before I am whisked away. A small tear left his closed eyes as blue light surrounds me.

In a blink of an eye, I am in Zora's Domain. The rushing water, calm atmosphere, and cool temperature. I take the Sheikah slate off my armor.

What just happened finally settles in. I drop to my knees, my chest is tight, I can't breathe. I scream, as loud as my lungs allow. Ugly and real sobs escape me.

I faintly feel people around me, but I pay them no attention. "Your majesty!?" "Your highness!?" "What's wrong!?"

I'm startled by someone gripping my shoulders. "Prince Sidon!" I look up to see Muzu. "What happened!?" He asks. I look down and hide my face in my hands. "He's gone."

Muzu urges me to stand and he leads me into the palace. He takes me to father. "My son! What has happened?" He asks, genuinely concerned. Father reaches down and picks me up, despite my size, he's way bigger. He sets me on his lap, "What has happened?" Father asks again.

"Your majesty, he appeared in a flash of blue, down by the shrine." Muzu explains. I do everything I can to regain my composure but fail miserably. The image of Link facing that horrible beast alone cuts me deeply.

I slowly explain what happened between sobs, everything. Part of me wants to run to save him, but common sense dictates that as impossible. I can feel Muzu's uncomfortable vibe, I didn't think he would approve of my relationship, less about Link being male but more about him being a Hylian. Muzu is an elder, he stays with tradition. So a Zora Prince married to a Hylian knight? Not likely.

Father sighs, his hand covering my whole back. "I'm sorry my son, I know you are worried about him. The only thing you can do is trust in the strength of the Hero. As your father, I wish I could take this pain away from you, however the only thing I can do is comfort you the best I can." I wipe my tears and look up at my father, he looks as sad as I am. "T-Thank you." I choke.

"Pardon me your highness, but your lover?" Muzu asks bitterly. I bite my lip and father glares at the elder. "This is hardly the time Muzu." Father growls. Muzu crosses his arms stubbornly. "But I must protest your majesty. Yes we are all grateful he somewhat assisted the prince in saving the kingdom but this is crossing the line. He's just a Hylian." Muzu argues.

I snap, leaping down to tower over the Zora. "Just a Hylian!? How dare you speak of him that way!? I love him more than you could ever understand!" After my outburst my anger fades into despair. He's gone, I had this wonderful image in my head. We would marry, I would give him the title of King beside me, adopt children, have a whole life together. But now, that's almost impossible.

I hold my face. "Excuse me" I escape to my private chambers. I enter and sigh heavily, lay down in the bed and cover my face with my hands.

I cry myself dry, holding the Lynel horn necklace in my fingers. It feels as if a boulder was sitting on my chest. Running my fingers over the ridged surface of the horn, I lament.

Link was so excited to show me everything he could, he would always bring up his house in Hateno and how much he wanted me to see it. With white flowers, green trees, and a blue pond. He dreamed that someday, he could make a meal for me there. The Champion adored cooking, it was his passion, something that brought him peace during the Calamity.

I've never felt that way toward anybody, Zora and Hylian alike. I knew him, he knew me. We trusted each other, he shared with me the stories of all his scars, physical and emotional. I would embrace him when he had nightmares and he would do the same for me.

What's worse is the false hope he might return.  There is the faint chance that he will survive the battle and come back to me, but Lynels are vicious and incredibly powerful. Link has said before how difficult they are to kill, he has only killed one and from a distance with arrows.

I feel as if a my heart is void, as emptiness took over my being. I feel numb yet my heart aches. He was the one to give my world light, my sunshine, my Angel Fish.

My body feels sore all over, a type of soreness you can feel in your bones. I am exhausted from crying. I've never felt this empty, even when I lost Mipha. I was younger then, I didn't comprehend my loss until a long while after the fact. When I was older and it finally sunk in, it was an old wound already scarred and healing.

This however, is like losing a part of myself, I know I love him and I know I was blessed to find Link. But, the saying is true.

**_You never know how good you have it, until it's gone._ **


	17. Fallen Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link falls in battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link

The battle has been long and difficult, I have barely been able to put a scratch in that monster's thick skin. I take shelter behind a ruined pillar, panting heavily.

The battle must have caused the nearby stable alarm as a traveler came to my side. "Sir! What is happening?" The traveler asks, his voice cracking. I clutch my injured side. "Lynel, you have to evacuate the stable, travel to the village, make a border." I command.

"Sir, you don't understand! I'm not experienced in combat!" The young man, probably my age, seems terrified. I grip his shoulder. "You don't have to be, go to the stable, warn them of this danger and evacuate all the people and horses." I plead. The man bites his lip but nods, blonde curls bouncing in his face.

"Will you be alright?" He asks, his concerned expression is dusted with freckles. I sigh, "I will be if you keep everyone safe. Now go, and be wary." I warn, notching and arrow and standing from my hiding place.

The traveler stands and runs off toward the stable. The Lynel growls behind me, launching an arrow into the air. I hold my shield above my head and crouch, blocking the shock arrow.

I draw a Royal Broadsword, lunging toward the beast. The monster wields a battle axe bigger than me. Our weapons collide, sparks fly and the harsh pitch of metal upon metal breaks through the air.

I jump back and the Lynel goes after me, swinging the battle axe as if it's weightless. I'm able to roll around to the flank and pierce through to rough skin of its haunches. The beast roars and spins around to grab me, I dive underneath it and raise my sword into its stomach.

I run for cover as the Lynel roars and stomps, attempting to crush me. My heart is thundering, the thrill of battle rushing through my veins like electricity. The adrenaline rush, the risk, it's all so addictive. It's dangerous and irresponsible I know, But this is what I do, the only thing I'm useful for. This is my destiny, my purpose.

I surge forward, however the beast has quick reflexes. The tip of the battle axe grazes my stomach, ripping my tunic and slicing my skin in a superficial wound. Stinging follows soon after, warmth from my blood leaking down my body.

I dodge the next attack and climb a tree, I leap from my perch and land on the Lynel's back. I thrust my sword downward, barely missing its spine. The beast howls in pain, swinging its axe behind it in an attempt to hit me.

I remove the sword and jump off its back, it kicks its legs around. Bucking, the large hoof strikes my body, sending me sprawling backwards, blood escaping my mouth and open wound.

I roll, until I'm stopped by a ruined pillar protruding from the earth. I slowly stand, my opponent is limping slightly, that doesn't stop it's charge toward me.

I dodge just in time. It has to be weak by now, the sun has almost set and Its still standing. It launches another arrow skyward, throwing its battle axe toward me after. I'm too busy focusing on dodging the axe, I disregard the arrow.

That was a dire mistake, the arrow pierces through my collarbone, sending electricity into my heart.

I collapse, my eyes close and the last ting I see is Sidon.

**_"Don't leave me, Angel Fish"_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To my surprise, my eyes open. I was sure I died. I inspect my surroundings, I'm laying in a shallow pool of water, mist engulfed the entire area.

It's seems ethereal, a light aqua glow grabs my attention.

I stand, my body feels light and I'm only in my undergarments. A figure emanates from the blue mist. "It has been awhile my friend." A soft female voice soothes into my ear.

There stands Mipha, the Zora Princess, and Sidon's older sister. Her smile is sad yet comforting. "You have died, but before your time." She starts, resting her hands on my shoulders.

I gasp, "N-No, I can't leave him. I promised I would never leave Sidon. I need him." Tears threaten to spill, I hug myself out of insecurity.

"And you won't, I may have not been able to give you my love in life, but I know Sidon can. I know you feel the same way." She smiles sweetly and I choke on a sob.

"I'm sorry Mipha," She cuts me off by touching her finger to my lips. "Don't be, just promise me this, don't break his heart." She pleads. I shake my head. "I would never. I promise. I love him." The sweet Zora smiles, hugging me.

"It's time for you to return to him. He thinks you have died, as does most of the kingdom." Mipha places her hand on my chest. blue, iridescent droplets wrap around her arm and leak into my chest. I slowly feel myself fading.

"Just a warning, Sidon's depression is extreme, almost to the point where he is violent. Be wary of that." She warns and I nod.

"Thank you Mipha."

"It was my pleasure"

My eyes shoot open, the Lynel towers above me. My body feels brand new, my wounds have healed and I'm energized. The Lynel however seems exhausted and weak.

I stand and draw my sword. "Let's finish this." I surge toward the beast, striking its heart. In a flash of malice, the Lynel is gone. I heave a sigh of relief and turn toward the village.

I arrive and the blonde traveler from before runs up to me. "Warrior! You have succeeded! We were sure you met your demise." I shake my head. "I am sorry to slay and run but I need a horse. I'm on a time crunch." I ask and the man seems baffled but obliges.

I mount a black and white speckled horse and take off with a wave.

**_"Hold on, I'm coming for you."_ **


	18. Paya's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon receives a letter from Paya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

I haven't left the solitude of my room in two days. Barely eating or sleeping.

I've been trying to control my emotions, I've been taught from a young age to always retain composure. However, I'm sick and tired of all the people offering their condolences to me, Link hasn't been confirmed dead but it's been widely accepted.

My sadness is mixed with anger, I feel the rage bubbling in my stomach, awaiting release. I'm angry at the people who just accepted his death with an "Oh well, that's unfortunate" I'm angry at myself for failing to protect the one I love. There is a minuscule thread in my mind that is angry with Link, for trying to face such danger alone as if he had a death wish.

That soon fades, he was trying to protect us. That's what he has been doing ever since he awoke from his hundred year sleep, protecting those who needed it even when they were ungrateful or sour. That is the purpose given to him by the goddess, should he choose to accept it. Of course he had, it is in his nature to help people, it always has.

I don't remember much from before the Calamity, about our childhood. Link and Mipha were friends from a young age and I have blurry images of us playing games together. Link and Mipha would often play with the older kids, while I watched.

One memory stands out however, of me watching the older kids play, they were collecting as many shells as possible, the team with the most shells won.

Link walked up to me and squatted so we were eye level. I, being a shy child, looked down slightly as to not make eye contact. Link smiled widely, exposing the slight gap between his teeth. "would you like to play?" He asks, scratching at the bandage on his knee.

"Um......I'm not good at that game." I whispered, Link laughed. "I didn't ask that, do you want to play?" I looked up at him, he eagerly waited for my answer, his blonde hair was unkempt. I nodded slowly. Link threw his fist in the air, "Yes! You're on my team!" He grabbed my little hand and pulled me up. "We'll do this together!"

I smiled sadly at the memories, a feeble knock sounded on my door. "Prince Sidon?" Muzu creaks open the door. I sigh and slump against the armchair in my chamber.

The elder pads across the room, holding a letter. "You have received a letter from Kakariko Village." He annouces, handing over the parchment. The Sheikah Eye branded into the sealing wax.

I nod numbly. Muzu lingers for awhile, he opens his mouth to speak but thinks better of it and leaves. After a few moments of stillness, I open the letter.

_Dear Prince Sidon,_

_I have returned home safely as did Kass. I hope you are doing as well. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that I haven't heard from the Champion after our departure. I doubt you have either considering the rumors that are spreading like wildfire. But I have chosen to follow your example, to stay optimistic in times such as these. I pray for our hero as well as your continued healing. Thank you for the wonderful gift of friendship and adventure. I couldn't of dreamed of a better birthday gift._

_Sincerely,_   
_Paya_

I fold the parchment and lay it down on the table beside the chair, sighing heavily. I hear commotion outside my door but I can't find my self to be troubled by it. That is, until another knock sounded at the door.

After awhile of waiting for them to leave, I beckon them in feebly.

There stood Princess Zelda, in full royal dress. She has a pitiful expression on her face. She gracefully makes her way to me, hands over her heart. "Is it true? The rumors of the fate of my champion?" She asks.

I sigh and hold my face in my hand. "How much have you heard?" I ask. "Only that you, Link and a girl from Kakariko left towards Faron and that only the two of you returned."

I explain to Zelda the whole story, even about my relationship with the hero. By the end of my story, Zelda hides her face in a blue handkerchief. "So, you and Link were together? You must feel horrible, I offer my condolences." She sniffles.

I bite my lip. "Thanks" was all I could manage. She nods numbly. "In all honesty, I hoped to earn Link's affection myself." She looks at her lap and I turn my gaze to her. "Although I'm happy that he has found happiness in you." She chokes, wiping tears.

I just want her to leave, I want to be by myself. I don't need her pity, I just need to be alone right now. She must have picked up on my vibe, Zelda stood and slowly left the room.

I stand and look out my window, the sunset is beautiful. Link always loved to watch the sunset, it was his favorite time of day as he loved the colors the sun painted the sky.

I could see the mountains, the wind was blowing gently through the Domain, children played in the water below and guards made their rounds. The smell of an impending rainstorm filled my nose.

I watched the sun disappear over the horizon, just as rain began to fall. Before I know it the rain fell harsh against the blue marble of Zora's Domain. Thunder crashes and lightning strikes the nearby mountain tops. I sigh and sit back down, staring at the necklace in my hand.

I hear people scrambling outside, yelling and calling. A loud bang crashes against the door, I start. "Who's there!?" I hear coughing. "It's Muzu, your highness" I huff, "I wish to be alone right now" I answer.

Silence.

The door opens slowly. I growl, immense rage tore through me, my composure has all but left. My blood boils and my gills ripple, I pound my fist against the marble table. It shatters, sending chunks of marble flying everywhere.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

I throw a piece of the broken marble, only to hear a whimper.

**_"Sidon."_ **


	19. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link

It took me two days to reach the stable nearest to Zora's Domain. I boarded my horse, he's probably exhausted by now. I have to make the rest of the trip on foot, I should get there by the end of the day.

I run most of the way, I have to stop several times to rest, mostly avoiding enemies.

I reach Luto's crossing, I run and slip on the slick marble. I face plant but hop right back up and continue, pinching my nose to keep blood from escaping.  _You're such a moron._

It feels like an eternity before I make it to the entrance to Zora's Domain. Rain poured down on my hood, my breathing is irregular and raspy. I am surprised to see Princess Zelda standing inside the open throne room.

I enter the room and remove my hood, my hair was sticking to my face almost completely out of the ponytail. Zelda and I seem to have a staring contest before she surges forward and engulfs me in a hug. I tense.  _Relax relax it's just Zelda you're fine._

I calm myself and hug her back. She buries her nose in the crook of my neck. She breathes deeply, "We all thought you died. I thought I lost you." She chokes, I hold her tight. "It's okay, I'm here." Zelda pulls back to hold me at arms length. "You talked!" I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm getting better at it."

We were surrounded by Zora people and Hylian guards. All bombarding me with questions, I ignore most of them. "Where is Sidon?" I ask urgently. Everybody looks at me like I have two heads.

"Where is Sidon!?" I repeat. "He's in his personal chamber down the hall through the double doors on the right. Please go see my son, he's in a state of mourning." King Dorephan speaks up from behind Zelda.

I nod and turn to go down the hall, Muzu follows close behind me. "Wait! Stop!" He puts his hands on my chest in an attempt to stop me but I keep walking, sliding him across the marble.

I make it to the large double doors but Muzu spreads his arms across it as a barricade. "No one is allowed to enter the royal chambers, especially not a  _Hylian._ Besides, the prince had stated he wants solitude." I glare at the elder Zora. "I'm sure he'll allow the exception."

I go to knock but Muzu throws himself against the door to block me. "Who's there!?" Sidon's voice sounds through the door, my heart soars. I open my mouth to answer but Muzu interrupts me by coughing. "It's Muzu your highness." He calls.

"I wish to be alone right now" Sidon answers. Muzu seems triumphant, I glare threateningly at the elder. "Move" I growl. After a moment, he relents and moves away from the door. I creak it open.

Sidon is sitting in an armchair, looking away from me. I hear him growling angrily.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" He smashes the marble table next to him, shattering it. He grabs a piece of the marble and throws it behind him, it strikes my cheek.

I whimper and hold my cheek. "Sidon." The prince stands and snaps his head around, teeth clenched and pupils dilated.

All signs of anger seem to flow out of his body as we stare at each other. I was so motivated to get here and now that I am, I don't know what to say.  _Hey sorry I died?_ I bite my lip.

"L-Link" He chokes. I break down and start crying, I run toward him and he spreads his arms wide, pulling me into his tight embrace.

I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. We both stand there, holding each other while we cry. Sidon reaches his hand up and hold the back of my head, gently running his fingers through my hair.

After what feels like an eternity, Sidon slowly pulls away to look at me. His amber eyes are sunken in and bloodshot, I cup his cheek and wipe away a tear. "I missed you." I breathe.

Sidon closes his eyes and chokes back another sob. "I missed you too." He hugs me again and I kiss his neck gently. He pulls away and kisses me, holding my waist. He touches our foreheads together. "I thought I lost you."

I kiss him once more. "You'll never lose me, never." Sidon picks me up and sits on the bed, me in his lap. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promises, embracing me lovingly.

When he pulls away, he strokes my hair, removing the band. He chuckles lightly. "You're soaked." I laugh and nod. "It's raining."

"Let's get you warm."

I change into soft trousers, I leave off my shirt and I sit beside Sidon. He pulls me close and lays down. His skin is smooth and warm, his strong arms hold me like I'll disappear any minute. Sidon looks down at me, soaking in my features with pure admiration.

I push back my low self esteem issues and trace my fingers over his face. He leans into my touch as I stroke his cheek. My other hand rubs his bicep slowly and thoughtfully.

The room is dark but his eyes are bright and half lidded. "I'm sorry I took so long, I had to make the trip on foot." I apologize. "You're here now," Sidon kisses me sweetly. "That's all that matters." He finishes.

I can tell he's exhausted but he's trying to stay awake for my sake. I kiss his jaw, "Sleep my love. I won't leave you." I reassure. Sidon smiles, nuzzling my cheek. He presses his lips to my shoulder and sighs, slowly lulling to sleep.

I lay there and rub my hand down his tail, placing soft kisses on his crest. I feel horrible I made Sidon feel this way, he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. I promise myself I will never let him go, never. He's all I want, all I need. I am aware most people don't agree with the relationship but I can't find myself to even think of anybody else this way.

I kiss his crest and drift into sleep.


	20. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

I slowly blink the sleep out of my eyes.

Looking down I see Link curled under me, he doesn't seem to be bothered by my weight. He's fast asleep, nuzzling my palm.

I kiss his temple, he stills but doesn't wake.

Seeing Link standing in my doorframe, I can't describe the feeling. Overwhelming relief and disbelief surged through me. I thought I was dreaming, the moment he cried, I was proved wrong. We held each other, crying out of happiness and relief. His sweet embrace pulled all of my sadness away and replaced it with love.

Link hums in his sleep, burying his face deeper into my hand.

A small knock sounds on my door. "Come in" I answer, quiet as to not disturb Link. Muzu enters and steps back, cringing. "Your majesty" he reprimanded. I touched my finger to my lips, "Be quiet."

"What?" He asks sharply. "Please be quiet. He's asleep." I repeat, stroking the Hylian's soft hair. "We were worried. You haven't come out since that  _Hylian_ barged into your room." Muzu says, venom in his voice.

"Muzu, how can you be that way? He's so cute. Look at him!" I cup his cheek in my hand, propping myself up on my elbow. Link whimpers softly in his sleep. Reaching out for me, unconsciously searching for warmth.

Muzu huffs. "Well, when you want breakfast, it's ready." He left with one more grimace. I feel Link stir.

He slowly opens his unfocused eyes, "Warm" he murmurs. I smile, "want me to get us breakfast?" I offer. Link shakes his head. "Don't go. Cuddles." He answers, holding out his little arms.

I chuckle and lower myself back on top of him, he hums in content. Link puts his arms around my neck and nuzzles my cheek. "Warm" he mumbles, half asleep. I hug him close, burying my nose into his hair, inhaling his comforting scent.

Link touches my cheek and I pull back to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I sigh and kiss his forehead. "It's alright Angel Fish, I forgive you. I was just scared. I'm sorry I hurt you." I apologize, rubbing my thumb over the bruise on his cheek from the marble shard.

He shakes his head a little, still groggy from sleep. I play with his long hair as he stares up at me with a loving smile. "Is Muzu mad at me? I know he doesn't like me." Link asks quietly. I kiss him softly and pull away to look at his eyes.

"Do you love me?" I ask.

Link seems perplexed at this sudden question but nods.

"Of course I love you. I love you more than anything." He says, no room for doubt. I smile and kiss him again.

"And I love you, that's all that matters. Muzu's opinion doesn't matter." Link blushes and looks away out of embarrassment.

I coax his gaze back to mine, kissing him deeper this time. "Hungry?" I ask.

Link sighs. "A little, but you're warm and this bed is comfy. Also you're warm." He lays his cheek against my chest. I laugh and he smiles to himself.

I run my hands down his arm, admiring the scars scattering his body. Link slowly pulls away to look at me, blushing slightly. I lean down and kiss a scar on his shoulder. "Beautiful" I whisper. Link covers his face with his hands. I run my fingers over a large gash on his chest before kissing it softly. "Angel Fish, you're so pretty" I coo and Link's blush reaches his pointed ears as he shook his head.

"Yes you are." I retort, kissing a small mark on his neck, moving my lips to the back of his hand. I coax his hands away from his flushed face and peck his cheek. "Love you" I mumble. Link smiles and returns the favor by gently caressing the scar on my fin. "Love you." He finally answers after kissing my fin. I wish we could stay like this forever, but I'm hungry.

"You and I both need nourishment. I'll get breakfast and bring it back." Link doesn't seem enjoy the idea of his blanket (me) leaving but finally releases me.

I get out of bed and Link rolls to a standing position on the bed. He presses a feather light kiss to my crest. I rest my hands on his waist and smile broadly. "I did not forget my promise to you. Maybe today we can go to the library." I offer and Link smiles brightly, nodding enthusiastically.

I go to leave the room and Link falls backwards on the bed. I chuckle and click the door shut.

I make sure to stop by the throne room to reassure father I'm alright as is Link. He smiles in relief and beckons me to fetch a meal for the two of us, I obey.

I return to my private chambers and a smile instantly makes its way across my lips.

Link stands at the window, wearing a simple Hylian tunic. Link stares outside, lost in what appears to be deep thought.

I set down our plates and slowly lace my arms around his waist, Link leans into my embrace. His stare is steadfastly set on the sky, I kiss his cheek but he stays still.

"What's the matter?" I ask quietly. Link sighs and tilts his head to look at me. "Nothing, just thinking." He responds. I nod and hug him tighter. "It's okay, it's nothing bad. Just wondering, what next." He reassures.

"What next?"

He nods.

"Ever since I woke up, I've had a purpose. A mission I had to do no matter what. Now that's it's finished, I don't know what to do. My memories return to me in short bursts while I sleep but all the people I shared those memories with are gone, lost to time." Link running his palms up and down my arms that are around his waist.

"You still have purpose. You've made lots of new friends who love you dearly. I am sorry about the ones you lost, but now you're here. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask." I hold him tight and kiss his head. He turns around and wraps his arms around my waist, smiling softly.

Link takes my hand and leads me to sit down on the bed. He takes our plates and hands me one, sitting with his legs crossed. We eat in comfortable silence.

We finish and Link sticks one more piece of bread in his mouth before hopping up and grabbing my hand. The bread hangs half out his mouth and he mumbles something, muffled by the food.

"What?"

He touches his palms together and folds them out, like a book. I nod, "Oh! Library!" I realize. I stand and laugh, pulling him out of the bedroom. We walk down the hall, fingers intertwined. Link seems really excited to finally read for pleasure.

We stand in front of the large doors and I glance at Link. His eyes are wide and excited, shifting on his feet in anticipation. I creak open the door and Link gasps loudly.

He slowly released my hand and stands in the middle of the large room, bookshelves line the walls and touch the ceiling, wrapping around the whole room. The smell of ink and parchment is potent, a sea of color splashes across the entirety of the library. Couches and chairs are scattered everywhere along with tables and lamps.

Link covers his mouth, eyes wide with astonishment. He giggles a little, leaning back on the tall ladder resting against a shelf. He turns to me, awestruck. "It's incredible" he breathes. I laugh and walk closer to him. "I suppose it is."

"What would you like to read first?" I ask and Link shrugs. "Something light hearted. Something distracting but I don't have to think too hard about." He answers.

I drag him over to the fantasy section and run my finger down the spines, looking for a particular story. "Aha!" I pull a forest green book from the shelf and show it to him.

Link takes it and runs his fingers across the dark green cover with golden detailing. He smiles, "A love story between a knight and a princess? Really?" Link laughs, I shrug.

"You might like it! It's probably relatable, to you anyway." I joke, Link chuckles. "I don't know, I kinda like Princes." He responds with a cute smirk. I take his hand and take him to a couch in the corner of the room.

Link curls up next to me and we open the book.

"Once upon a time"


	21. Take a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon decides to bet on a leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

"uuuuggggghhhhh"

Link's face is buried in my pillow, groaning as he crunched the letter in his fist. I settle beside him and take the parchment, reading silently.

"Teba wants your help investigating suspicious activity in the Hebra region?" I ask and Link groans louder. I sigh at the pitiful form of Link splayed out on the mattress. I nudge his hip and urge him to roll over. He complies and looks up at me with a pout.

"I don't wanna go...." he moaned sadly. Link sits up only to throw himself over my lap. "I know it's my job but really?" Link complains while I brush my hand through his locks.

"It's freezing there, I don't do well with the cold." Link tilts his head to me.

"I don't want to leave here again. I am happy that people still need me, that I have a purpose. I just feel safe here, like I can let go and drop my stoic facade I put on while I'm working." Link smiles up at me, reaching for my hand.

I take it and run my thumb over his knuckles. "I'm glad you feel that way Angel Fish. I've always hoped........I've always hoped that my Domain would be like a home to you." Link chuckles and shakes his head.

"It  _is_  home for me." He states, blushing at his own statement.

Link rolls off my lap, landing in his knees in front of me, staring up at me. I cup his cheek and stroke my thumb over his cheekbone. Link stands and pecks my crest.

He digs through clothes looking for a specific shirt. He reaches all the way down his bag and pulls a long shirt from it. Link puts on a thick snowquill coat and pants. He takes the hair that hangs in front of his ears and braids ribbon into it with small charms at the end. Link then clips in a feather hairpiece above his pointed ear. He sighs and turns to me, ready for the harsh cold of Hebra.

"You'll be careful won't you? Don't engage in any unnecessary danger by yourself?" I ask. Link smiles sweetly. "I promise to be careful. I should be back soon okay?" I nod and Link takes the slate off his hip.

"See you soon." Link selects a shrine in Hebra and disappears in a flash of blue.

I sigh, already missing his company. I drum my fingers over my lap, thinking. Link is almost 19 years old now, he is an adult but young nonetheless. But Link was different from other Hylians his age, he's much more mature and he's been through so much already.

Besides, who knows when something else might happen? I have to take a chance. My stomach churns at the thought. I let out a shaky breath and stand to put on my armor.

I leave my chambers and enter the throne room. Father sat there, speaking with Muzu and Trello. They silence when I enter the room. Father smiles at me. "Good morning son. How is our Champion today?" I sigh. "He is doing well, unfortunately he had to leave on urgent business in the northwest."

Father nods. "Was there something you wanted?" He asks. I sigh and clench my fists, my stomach turns and I audibly gulp.

"I would like to ask.........may I present the Zora's Sapphire to Link in proposal?"

Father and Muzu gasp simultaneously. Father's lips break into a wide grin as Muzu looks scandalized. Father laughs heartily, "My son! That would be fantastic!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hold on! That's simply preposterous!" Muzu rebuked. "Listen Muzu, this is not your decision." Father said, glaring. Trello piped up from across the room. "I must agree with Muzu your majesty. This is the Prince we are talking about, he can't marry a simple man who lives in the woods."

"Link is not a simple man! He is the one who saved the Domain from flooding as well as all of Hyrule from the great Calamity! Even if he was a simple man that wouldn't matter, I love him.......I love him." I look down at my feet.

"I suggest you two learn to get along with the Hero. He'll be here a long time." Father smiles down at me. "You have my blessing, we will have the stone brought out for you." My heart leaps in my chest.

"F-Father, thank you....I don't know what to say." The elder Zora growl and leave the room in a huff. Father simply smiles. "Please don't let their words faze you, they will learn to appreciate the Hero. I wish you best of luck."

I nod and leave towards the library to think. I sit down on the couch me and Link shared a few days ago. Link barely left the library, he enjoyed reading almost every book genre there, I happily joined him in his excitement.

The book we were last reading together sat on the table in front of me, waiting to be finished.

How do I propose? I know Link would be embarrassed by a public proposal, he would be shy and hesitant with all the prying eyes. It should be intimate, just the two of us. I scratch my neck. The library wouldn't be the most romantic place either, although Link probably wouldn't mind.

The sunset, Link has always loved to watch the sun sink below the horizon. It's his favorite time of day. I know a wonderful spot to watch the sunset, it's peaceful and secluded. Perfect for my intentions.

A tap on my shoulder shakes me from my thoughts. I turn to see dark blue scales belonging to the Zora blacksmith, Dento. He wore a smirk on his aging face. "I hope this will be suitable for you."

Dento hands me a silver circlet, long shining rods woven into intricate patterns. The Zora sapphire displays proudly at the front of the circlet, glimmering in the sunlight pouring through the window. Smaller blue jewels flank the sapphire, wrapping all the way around the piece of jewelry. I gasp and run my fingers over the beautiful craftsmanship.

"Thank you.....it's perfect." I breathe. Dento places a hand on my shoulder. "I wish you two the best of luck." Dento leaves with that.

I hope above all that Link says yes.


	22. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gives Stryk a lesson in defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link

The harsh Hebra winds whip my hair and sting my face. I take down the final moblin with a blow to the stomach. I sheathe my sword and Teba stands next to me, restringing his bow.

"Thank you for your help Champion. I wouldn't have been able to take all those moblins by myself." Teba thanks and I nod. He takes a deep breath and turns to me. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I realize you probably wanted to relax now that the Calamity is over with." 

I shake my head. "It's been a year now. I'm happy to help with anything you need." I smile and Teba returns the gesture. "Would you like to join me and my family for a meal? It's the least we can do." He offers. I smile and accept.

After the delicious meal of salmon I bid farewell to the nice family. Teba's son, Tulin, begged me to stay and share more stories of my adventures. "Please! I want to hear how you took down a Lynel using just your arrows and a broken shield!!" He pleads but I shake my head. "I promise I'll tell you all about it at a later time. But I must return home."

Teba tilts his head. "You own a home?" I chuckle. "I bought a house in Hateno Village not to long ago but I was referring to Zora's Domain." Teba chuckled in surprise. "I take it the reason you stay is because of somebody there? Who is the lucky girl?" Teba asks.

I shake my head. "You are right in assuming I stay for a person instead of the location. However you are incorrect in the latter." Teba narrows his eyes in confusion. I just laugh and wave goodbye.

I have one more chore I would like to complete before I return. I travel to Kakariko village. The sun is low and the air is chilled. I descend into the village and scan the crowds for a familiar face. I see Paya praying in front of her house. I wait for her to finish before talking to her.

"Master Link! You're alive!" She hugged me tight and I returned the hug. "Yeah I'm okay. Sorry I worried you." Paya shakes her head and pulls back. "It's alright. I'm glad you're safe. Thank you again for the wonderful birthday." I smile. "No problem. I had fun." Paya gasps. "Wait! You must visit Styrk, he's been isolated in his house for days. He's worried about you." I nod.

Knocking on the wooden door I'm met with only sniffles and a weak cry for me to leave. I creak open the door and see Styrk curled up on his bed crying. I ruffle his already unkempt hair and his head snaps up to look at me. "Link! You're alive!" The small child leaps up and wraps his boney arms around my neck.

He cries into my shoulder and I slowly rub his back, holding his head with my other hand. When his sobs turn into hiccups he pulls away. His hazel eyes are soft and bloodshot. "Hey, how's my knight?" He rubs his face with the back of his fist. "Better, I missed you."  I fix his wrinkled clothes and right his hair. "I missed you too."

"Where is Sidon?" He asks, sniffling a little. I smile. "He's at home. I am going to go back to him after our defense lesson." Styrk smiles brightly. "Really? You're going to give me another lesson!?" I nod and he jumps up to get ready.

•••

"Again!" I command surging toward Styrk with a wooden practice sword.

"Stance!" He straightens up.

"Defend!" He raises his guardian shield.

"Deflect!" I swing my sword and Styrk blocks it and pushes my sword away.

"And counter" The small boy lowers his shield and swings his sword, stopping right before it hit my abdomen.

Styrk breathes heavily, visible in the cold air. "How'd I do?" I place a hand on his shoulder. "Wonderfully. Keep practicing and you'll become a master!" His hazel eyes sparkle.

"Let's get you cleaned up, We'll have dinner before I leave." Styrk nods and we go into his house. I fill up his bathtub while he undresses. He steps into the hot sudsy water and sinks down to his ears. "Look what I brought" I take a small vial from my bag, filled with scented soap from Zora's Domain, kneeling next to the tub.

Styrk smells it and smiles widely. "It smells great!" I laugh and pour soap into my hands and massage it into his long, dark hair. He hums and closes his eyes. While I ran my fingers through his hair, he washed his grimy body with a bath sponge.

I cover his eyes and rinse his hair. I wrap the small child in a fluffy towel and ruffle his hair. I smile at his sweet face. "Finish drying up and I'll get dinner started. When you're done I'll fix your hair." He nods and I leave to cook.

By the time I'm done with a meal, Styrk walks in with messy hair and fresh clothes. I sit him down in a chair and begin tending to the long locks. I brush out the tangles and gently braid the hair into a low ponytail. We sit down and enjoy a meal.

I drape the duvet over his small frame and smile. He yawns widely and smiles. "Goodnight Papa." He whispers as he closes his eyes. I bite my lip and slowly lean over to kiss his head. "Goodnight little knight."

I leave to return to Sidon.


	23. My Favorite Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon

I open my eyes to see the stairs leading up into the main square of Zora's Domain. I stand at the shrine located under the throne room. I look down at the slate one more time before replacing it on my hip.

My skin is cold and my cheeks are flushed. The night air was crisp and cool. My champion's tunic doesn't do much to protect from the cold but its way better than Hebra.

I walk up the flooded stairs and take in the peaceful sight of the vacant square. Without the business and constant chatter, the loud chirping of crickets are distinct. The stars shine like luminous stones across a pitch black sky. I smile at the full moon, casting enough light to illuminate my face and the blue marble around my feet.

I sit at Mipha's statue, the gentle bubbling of water slowly flowing throughout the Domain and the crickets are the only sounds to fill the night. I tuck my knees into my chest and stare into the sky, the stars twinkling.

"Welcome home my love."

The soft, familiar voice of Sidon fills my ears. I turn to see him standing next to me, smiling serenely. His scales almost seem to glow in the moonlight, as if he's sparkling, he is stunning.

"The night is beautiful is it not?"

His voice is so gentle and kind, I have never heard him this calm before. I nod, "it's beautiful."

Sidon walks over and settles next to me to admire the sky. I scoot closer and lean my head on his shoulder. He responds by putting his arm around my hip and placing a gentle kiss to my head. We stay there for awhile, enjoying each other's presence.

"It's late. Would you like to retire for the night?" Sidon asks quietly. I nod and he leads me back to his private chambers.

Once there, we get comfortable. As Sidon removes his armor, I stare outside the window to watch the dark sky. A gentle breeze blows through the open window and sways my hair.

The Prince's large hand rests on my side and guides me toward the soft bed across from the window. I lay down on the mattress and immediately curl up to Sidon's chest. He hums and kisses my head. "How did it go?" He asks sleepily.

"Good, it was a horde of Moblins. Teba and I took care of it unharmed." I reassured. Sidon smiles against my head. "What have you been up to?" I ask, nuzzling into his neck.

He shrugs his free shoulder. "The usual I suppose." I nod and yawn widely. "Sleepy?" He asks, chuckling. I nod again and cuddle closer to his warmth.

•••

I wake up the next morning and see Sidon is gone. I look around the empty room before replacing my head in the pillow. Sighing, I roll over to look out the window across the room. It's early morning and dew drips down the glass.

I absentmindedly rub my fingers over the scar on my collarbone, from the Lynel's shock arrow. It's an ugly thing, all of the scars marring my fair skin are ugly. I look down at my thighs, deep cuts and bruises paint the entirety of them. I sigh and bite my lip. I still don't understand what someone as perfect as Sidon sees in scum like me.

Speaking of, Sidon creaks open the door almost shyly. Fully dressed and hopping on the balls of his feet. "Good morning Angel Fish! How was your rest?" He asks happily. Honestly I'm in a down mood, but his contagious enthusiasm and sweet smile are heartening.

I smile a little before answering. "Well but the nightmares were a bother but nothing I'm not used to. You?" Sidon chuckles, "horribly!" He answers almost chipper.

I chuckle lightly. Sidon plops on the bed and pulls me into an unexpected, but appreciated, hug. He squeezes me tightly, it was hard to breathe.

He lets go and grins, showing his sharp teeth. "I know you were only gone for two days but I missed you nonetheless. I have come to the realization I haven't taken you on a proper date yet." I furrow my eyebrows. "Yes we have." I argue. Sidon shakes his head.

"Hunting and missions do not count." He states. I tilt my head, "I guess so." Sidon snatches my hands and holds them to his chest, staring deep into my eyes with determination and passion. "I would like to take you on a date, spend all day with you. If you are willing." I smile.

"Of course, sounds like fun." Sidon's smile couldn't have gotten larger. He leaps up and turns back to me. "Brilliant! Get dressed! Our date starts now!" The large Zora turns on his heel and bounds out of the room. I giggle in confusion mixed with excitement.

I have never been on a real life date before. I bite my lip. Will it be different than any other day with Sidon? Will I have to dress nicer than usual? Should I bring flowers? Are flowers dumb? Does Sidon even like flowers?

I'm a already a mess and I haven't even left bed yet.

I take a deep breath.  _Relax, it's Sidon._

Emboldened by that thought, I stand to get dressed. I decide to wear a tunic. A simple one I bought in Hateno a few years back

I walk into the throne room and King Dorephan smiles brightly at me. "Hello champion! Welcome home!" I blush and look to my feet as the king chortles.

"Sidon is waiting for you in the dining hall. He asked me to let you know." The King says once he finished laughing. I nod and whisper a low thanks. I creak open the door to the dining hall and see Sidon laughing with a soldier.

I wrap my arms around myself and gingerly walk over, slowly sinking into the seat beside Sidon. He doesn't notice me yet, caught up in conversation with the emerald green Zora soldier. I zone out eventually, staring into space. "Link!" I shake out of my lack of thought and look at Sidon. He grins.

"I didn't hear you come in." He chuckles. I shrug. "I'm pretty stealthy." The prince laughs and offers me food. I gratefully accept, eating a small portion. Sidon opens his mouth to speak but changes his mind and continues to eat.

"What is it?" I ask, genuinely curious as to what he wanted to say. He sighs and places his fork down.

"Why don't you eat?" He asks. I shrug. "I do eat." Sidon shakes his head. "Yes but just barely. I'm concerned for you." The large Zora's eyes hold sincerity and concern. I sigh heavily. I look down, fighting tears.

"Eating makes me sick. I try to eat, but something in the back of my mind always stops me. Look at me Sidon, I'm fat and ugly, disgusting pale skin marred by scars and burns. I look like a husk, tattered and worn." I realize I said too much, I got too emotional.  _Fool._

Sidon wraps his arms around me in a comforting embrace. "Link, you're beautiful. Don't say things like that about yourself. Your scars are beautiful, much like the scales of my people, no two are the same. The each have a story and each contribute to who you are. Please don't cry, if you cry then I'll cry and that would just be a mess." I chuckle and slowly pull away.

Sidon leaps up. "No more tears! We are going to have the best time today! Follow me my Link!" He takes my hand and practically drags my out of the room. We head outside, the morning still young and people just barely waking up.

He takes me close to the entrance of the Domain, Ledo already hard at work. He grins at us as we pass, I wave shyly and Sidon pulls me a random direction. He takes me up a hill and to a large field of white and blue flowers. I smile. "It's beautiful." I whisper. Sidon sighs in relief and we settle into the lovely patch of flowers.

"I love what you did with your hair." Sidon compliments. My hair is out today, the thin top layer pulled back into a small ponytail that laid on top of the loose hair. I feel my face heat up but I nod. "Thank you."

I look around the flowers before I remember something a little girl taught me during my stay in Hateno. I start to pick the flowers and Sidon watches curiously. After I pick enough, I braid the flowers together to make a crown. I bite my lip in embarrassment, I know I look cheesy. Nonetheless I stand and gingerly place the crown on Sidon's head.

"Extraordinary! How did you do that?" Sidon examines the crown before replacing it on his head. I scoot closer and teach him how.

Soon enough, we have matching flower crowns. Sidon smiles lovingly down at me. "You're beautiful." He breathes. I cover my face and he laughs. He stands and takes my hand. "I would like to show you something."

I follow behind the large Zora as he takes my into the forest. Sidon goes behind me and covers my eyes with one of his giant hands, the other guiding me by the elbow. After a moment he removes his hand. "Open up!" I obey and open my eyes.

Two sturdy planks of lumber are suspended in air with thick ropes tied to a old tree. I tilt my head, confused. "What's that?" I ask quietly, quite embarrassed with my ignorance. Sidon smiles though, "it's a swing!" Sidon explains.

"A swing." I repeat as if that will help me understand. Sidon takes my hand again and leads my to the 'swing'. He pats on the wood plank, gesturing to sit down. I hesitantly sit down, the wood moving beneath me. I grip the rope tightly, grounding myself with my toes that barely reach the grass.

Sidon sits on the swing next to me. "Like this." He sways his body back and forth, using the momentum to swing him higher. I mirror his actions and laugh as I go higher. At this point, we are swinging in sync laughing and smiling like children. It's such a simple yet charming thing.

"Watch!" Once the swing is at its highest, Sidon leaps, flipping before gracefully landing on the grass. I gasp, I copy his actions. Once I jump, Sidon catches me in midair, hugging me tightly around my waist. I squeal as he pulls up my shirt to blow raspberries on my belly.

Placing feather light kisses on my stomach, Sidon hums. "I love your belly." He coos. I blush and smack his shoulder. He laughs and sets me down.

"Would you like lunch?" He offers. I nod. I follow the Zora toward a lonely hill, overlooking the Domain. We sit down and enjoy a picnic together. Once I ate my fill, I stretch out onto Sidon's lap. He chuckles and strokes my hair.

"Are you enjoying our date?" He asks nervously. I can sense the tension in him, something is bothering him. "Yes, very much so. Are you okay?" I ask quietly. "Of course! I'm not anxious or nervous at all!" I giggle. "I never said that." I remind him.

"Oh."

I perch myself on his thigh, looking at him. "Don't be nervous. I was too, but it's just me. I won't judge you in any way or make you uncomfortable okay?" I reassure. Sidon nods gratefully. He places a cute kiss on my nose. I giggle and hide my face in my sleeves.

Sidon gasps. "So cute!" I can feel the blush invade my neck and ears. Sidon pokes my side. "Do it again." I smack his hand away as he lets out a boisterous laugh.

We spend the latter part of the the afternoon simply talking and enjoying each other's company. I am content.

Sidon stands from his spot on the grass and takes my hand. "Follow me Angel Fish." He leads me to a secluded area, a grassy hill which overlooks the horizon. Twilight is imminent.

I turn to Sidon, he bounces his leg nervously, refusing to make eye contact. I place a gentle hand on his thigh. "Sidon?" He starts and looks at me. I can sense his anxiety. "What's wrong?" He sighs, I try to calm his nerves by rubbing the his tail. It wags in response. "I'm just excited about the sunset." He whispers, uncharacteristically quiet. I nod, "Me too." I lean into his chest.

It was sunset. I watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red. "Angel Fish?"

Sidon is breathless, hardly formulating a single word. He grasps what composure he has left. "Link, my love. I need to ask you something." He takes my hand and looks down at our fingers. I feel a lump in my throat, that's never a good thing.

My heart practically stops as Sidon lowers on to one knee. He breathes heavily, placing a small kiss on my knuckles.

"Link, when I lost Mipha, I felt as though a hole was ripped into my chest. I felt, as though I could never feel happiness again. I would smile and laugh but inside I was mourning. But then I met you."

"You have taught me what true happiness and peace can be. Your touch alone can destroy all of my doubt and fear. You kiss away my sadness and hold together my shattered being. Every time you left, I lost sleep thinking about you, praying to every goddess who would listen to ensure your safety. I feel truly content, holding you in my arms."

"It is now I understand what Mipha felt. I love you, everything. Every little self proclaimed imperfection, to me, is another jewel in your crown. You're beautiful, but not just skin deep. Your heart oozes love and kindness, you are compassionate and gentle, yet strong and unrelenting. Your eyes reflect the vast ocean, almost as vast as my love for you. Your smile warms even the darkest days."

"So, it is now that I ask. Would you make me the happiest man under the goddess's blue sky, and marry me?"

Sidon's piercing amber eyes stare deeply into my blue. His gaze is passionate and hopeful, tinged with worry. The last rays of the sunset illuminate his scales. My heart swells, like it will leap from my chest. A steady stream of tears roll down my flushed cheeks. My stomach does a gymnastics routine as I bite my lip. Sidon's stare is unwavering, waiting for the answer that will dictate the rest of our lives. Speaking is close to impossible, but I answer.

"Yes, yes, absolutely yes!"

I fall to my knees and into Sidon's warm embrace. We pull away slowly and seal our fate with a kiss. Our gazes meet and his smile is immeasurable, mine to match. "I love you." I whisper. He laughs, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you too Angel Fish. Here, as a sign of my undying love and commitment to you, the Zora's Sapphire." Sidon holds a beautiful, shining, silver circlet, adorned with a deep blue sapphire. I cover my face and cry into my hands as he gently replaces the flower crown on my head with it.

As stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and I found myself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark ground. We lay on the soft grass, holding each other with smiles never fading.

Words can't describe the happiness I feel. This has been by far, my favorite sunset. 


	24. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon receives Zelda's blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link

The only sound in the night was the creaking of the swing and the chirping of crickets.

My head rested on the thick rope that supported the swing as I lazily drifted back and forth. I sighed and closed my eyes in deep thought, Sidon was in a meeting, has been all day. He's debating the terms of our marriage with the elders.

I heard the quiet sound of footsteps interrupting the night, two hands held the rope over mine. I look up to see Zelda, in her traveling clothes.

"Link, I'm so happy for you." She stroked the bangs out of my eyes and kisses my forehead. "I won't tell you the outcome of the meeting, Sidon will want to." Zelda sat on the swing next to me. "I will just let you know that Sidon asked for my blessing." I look over at her. "What did you say?" I whisper.

"I granted my blessing. I could tell he's a good man, he really loves you. It's written plainly in his eyes." She smiles and chuckles. "Can I see it?" Zelda asks. I look down at the circlet in my hands, I hand it to the princess and Zelda gasps. "It's beautiful, Sidon's sapphire." She breathes. Zelda stands in front of me and places it on my head to tightly wrap around my skull.

"You look so handsome." She smiles, I return the smile. "Zelda, I trust you and I would like your council on something." I breathe deeply, biting my lip nervously. "I'm scared. Me, the supposed hero of Hyrule, Princess Zelda's appointed knight and I'm scared to get married." Zelda places a comforting hand on my face and squats down so we're eye level.

"What is it about marriage that frightens you? Is it because you don't want to be tied down or is it because you don't think Sidon is the right man?" I shake my head. "No, it's nothing like that, I love Sidon immensely. I have been in constant unrest since my slumber and I want nothing more than to settle down and spend my life with someone that makes me feel peace."

I sigh and continue. "What frightens me is...I don't think I'm good enough, I'm not worthy for the hand of Sidon. He is a prince and he has to keep a steady relationship with his people. What would they think of having a pathetic little Hylian as part of the royal family? What if they get angry at him? What if he realizes he doesn't love me anymore?"

Zelda is silent for a moment, thinking on her next words carefully. "My dear Link, you are a noble knight. Brave, kind, and loving. Sidon loves you, he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't. Not all people will agree immediately, some will get angry but you just have to prove them wrong. Show them who you are, show them who Master Link really is. I guarantee they will accept you in time, just be who you are."

I drop to my knees and hug her tightly, "thank you Zelda, I love you." Zelda sucks in a breath and returns the hug. "I love you too my knight." When we finally pull away, she runs her finger over the intricate patterns of the sapphire circlet. "You'll make a fine king. If you need me for anything else don't be afraid to ask." I nod and wipe a tear that escaped.

"Link? I'm sorry for being so foolish before. I was just so worried about my new role. Soon I will become queen and I don't want to fail. I mistreated you and I am sorry." Zelda looks down sadly. I just hug her again. "You are forgiven." She chuckles in relief, "oh Link!Thank you!"

I stand and extend a hand to help her up. She takes it gratefully. "Angel Fish! I need to- oh!" Sidon ran up to us and stopped in his tracks. "Hello Prince Sidon, I will leave you with your fiancé, I just had to congratulate him." Zelda nudged my shoulder at 'fiancé' and smiled warmly.

Sidon blushed and I didn't fare any better. "I congratulate you two. I must leave now I'm afraid," she turned to me and hugged me once more, my ear twitches as she whispered. "Everything will be fine, be brave my dear knight." I nod when we pull away. Sidon surprised her with an embrace of his own. "Thank you again Zelda! I will not betray your trust!" She laughed. "I doubt you will! Goodbye my friends."

She waved and slowly walked away, leaving me and Sidon alone. He surprised me by scooping me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I make a surprised noise but it was immediately swallowed by Sidon. When we finally pull away I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath. Sidon brushes the hair from my eyes and smiles, panting. "Well, my Angel, we have the elders approval!" He reports, tail wagging in excitement.

I smile widely. "That's great!" I wrap my arms around his neck. Sidon sets me down with one more kiss. He takes my hand and leads me back to the hill where he proposed. We lay down and admire the stars, fingers interlocked. Sidon lifts our joined hands and kisses my knuckles before laying them back down in the grass.

"So my love, I know you are not a fan of big crowds, unfortunately I am obligated to invite the kingdom." Sidon sighs and I shake my head. "Don't worry about it, I understand." Sidon chuckles. "Thank you my dear." I hear a slight crack in his voice, he's hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Sidon sighs and rolls onto his side to face me, I do the same. "There is something about our culture I have forgotten to tell you, about after the ceremony." He starts, eyes darting around nervously, refusing to make eye contact.

"Have you heard about the Zora mark?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Well, the Zora mark, what it does is creates a bond between mates, or spouses. Connects them on a spiritual level, two mates can feel eacthe others emotions through the connection or can even find their location if the bond is strong enough." I nod, "well, how the mark is made is well, to put it blunt, intimate. The mark is made with a bite, a bite to the vein that connects your heart to your brain. It's always after a ceremony much like Hylian wedding. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before, it hasn't occurred to me until now."

I reach up and rub my neck, feeling the vein he was referring to. I smile though, "It's fine, I haven't changed my answer. I would be honored to bear your mark."  Sidon sighs in relief and pulls me into a kiss, I cuddle up to his side and we both turn back to the stars.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon before POV change

I blink the sleep from my eyes, the morning sun filters through the window. Glancing to my side I see the beautiful sight of my fiancé sleeping.

Muscles relaxed and eyes shut, steady breathing and gentle hums.

I place my hand on the soft curve of Link's hip and gently shake.

"Angel Fish, wake up. Today is the day!" I whisper, Link simply grunts and nuzzles into the pillow further. I kiss his ear and it twitches to the ticklish sensation.

Link raises his head, deep ocean eyes clouded by sleep. He looks over at me and smiles before slamming his face back into the pillow with a grunt. I nuzzle his temple and he whines. "Today is the day!" I repeat.

Link rolls onto his back and slowly sits up. He scratches his hair and yawns, his cute little button nose wrinkles up and his mouth open wide. His ears twitch and he looks over at me, his eyes slowly light up. "Today is the day!" He exclaims. I laugh loudly. "It sure is!"

Link grabs my face, smiling wide. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I kiss his nose, "I know love, the wait is finally over."

Link jumps up from bed, suddenly bursting with energy. I follow close behind and we get dressed. We leave the private chamber, hand in hand.

After breakfast, we enter the throne room, decorated beautifully with a wide array of pearls, diamonds and other precious stones. Colorful silk drape from the ceiling and line the chairs. Zora and Hylians alike run back and forth to finish the decorations for tonight, florists start arranging bouquets and soldiers make their rounds.

"Linny!!!" A red scaled Zora dashes up to us and hugs Link tightly, followed closely by a dark blue Zora. "H-hey Kodah." Link choked, "can't breathe." Kodah released her hold. "Me and Kayden are  _SO_ happy for you!" She squealed. Link laughed at her excitement. "Thank you."

I feel so proud of Link, since our engagement he's been eating more and sleeping better. He's become comfortable with touch and he's trying to talk more. He has that healthy glow to him now and I couldn't be happier for him. Link's memories have been slowly returning, he's remembered more about his childhood with us at Zora's Domain, also about his friend Kodah and the other people he used to play with.

Kodah grabs Link's hand and starts to pull him away. "I have been given the honor of getting you ready!" She announced to Link. "But the ceremony isn't until tonight." He says. Kodah shakes her head. "It'll take that long! You're in charge of the Prince!" She called out to a group of female Zora.

I kiss Link's cheek, "see you later." He smiles and Kodah grabs his hand. "Save the kisses for the ceremony! Now come on! come on! come on!" With one last wave I'm dragged off to my chambers by a group of zealous Zoras.

•• **Link** ••

They pull me from the bath and shove me in underclothes. "This way!" The girls lead me into a private room with a cushioned chair and large vanity with a tall mirror. They push me by the shoulders into the chair and begin brushing my hair.

A knock sounds at the door and we all look at each other. "Laflat can you answer the door? If it's Sidon don't let him in he can't see Link before the ceremony!" Laflat obeys. I tilt my head but chuckle anyway.

Queen Zelda enters the room in full royal dress. A sweet smile on her face. "May I join you?" I nod. "I brought a friend of you don't mind." From behind her came Styrk, dressed in a formal tunic and his black hair was braided neatly. I smile widely as does the boy. "Link! Her majesty brought me here!" Styrk runs up and hugs my waist tightly.

I ruffle his hair. "I'm so glad you could make it." Styrk settles next to Zelda as Kodah continues to work. She fluffs my hair out, reaching past my shoulders slightly. Taking a small portion she creates a braid that wraps around the back of my head and falls down on top of the loose hair.

They dress me in the Zora armor Mipha made and accessorize me with earrings, a caged choker, and a jeweled comb tucked into my hair.She finishes with the circlet that holds Sidon's Sapphire.

Kodah holds a thin brush of black paint to my eyes and paints my lower eyelid, making the blue in my eyes stand out.

Zelda smiles at me through the mirror. "You look amazing." I blush and look away. "Thank you." Styrk scoots closer and rests his head on my shoulder.

Kayden pokes his head through the door. "It's almost time Master Link. You have ten minutes." I nod. "Just imagine, soon you will be Prince Consort Link." Zelda laughs. I look down and bite my lip. Kodah hugs me. "Good luck Linny. I have to go with Kayden now." I thank her and she leaves along with Styrk.

Zelda and I walk down the hall and stop in front of the doors of the throne room where King Dorephan will be initiating the wedding. I take a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat. Zelda extends her arm, "don't be nervous. shall we?" I nod. "Yes." We link arms and push open the doors.

The room is full of people, no not people, friends. Everyone I've met through my journey. Impa and Paya; Bolson, Karson and Hudson; Riju, Teba, Yunobo; Hestu, Vilia, and Kass. Including many others. I laugh and look down, they all made it, they came to see me.

At the end of the aisle, is Sidon. The pink rays of the sunset flood over his bioluminescent scales, making him glow, figuratively and literally. Atop his head is a silver halo crown adorned with sapphire and jade along with opal and diamond. The widest, most beautiful smile lights up his face.

We lock eyes.

The deep gold of those orbs rival the color of the sun, I could drown in the depths of those eyes, gentle yet fierce when necessary. I compare his eyes to a sunflower, dark pupils lined with honey colored flecks and surrounded by sunlight.

I feel a tear make it's way down my cheek and I chuckle, out of nervousness or excitement I'm not sure. Sidon wipes his own eyes and smiles at me as I arrive in front of him. Zelda takes our hands and connects them. "I wish you two happiness." She smiles at us and takes her seat.

"You may be seated." The booming voice of King Dorephan fills the room. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here this evening to witness these two men join together in matrimony."

I take a deep breath and focus purely on Sidon. He looks like he's about to burst into tears at any moment.

"These men each have a special role. One, Hyrule's Champion, the other, Prince of a Domain. The bond of these two men will bring forth a new era of Hyrule's history, one with peace taking center stage as opposed to tragedy. Now is time for you to exchange your vows, Sidon you may begin." Dorephan looks to Sidon who takes a deep breath and smiles slightly.

"My Angel Fish, My Pearl, My Link. My love for you is steadfast, unwavering, timeless, and forever. As the sea slowly slips upon the shore, So will I always hold you dear; As the sun appears with every dawn, So will my love always shine on you." Sidon wipes the tears from my cheek with his thumb and continues.

"Constant will my life be wholly one with yours, constant will I share with you laughter, tears, and tenderness. Constant will I promise to respect and honor you, to encourage your dreams, conscious of your desires. Constant will my compassion and kindness be in times of frustration and in fear."

"Always I am here, Link. When clouds hide the face of the moon, lost for a spell in darkness will we know its brilliance still glows. Constant in mystery, it's beauty cast upon us, we walk side by side; our journey together. Constant as the sea, as the sun, and the moon is my love for you."

I squeeze his hand tighter and smile brightly. "Link, you may say your vows."

I close my eyes for a moment and breathe. I open them to look at Sidon. "100 years ago, I could never have imagined me in this place. A place where I look into the eyes of my dearest friend and pledge to you my love."

"You are the sweetest, most loving, caring, and kind person I have ever known, and I have no doubt you make me a better man and hero. You believe in me and have shown me how to love with unconditional acceptance and every day you reaffirm that you are my soul mate. Together we are an unbreakable pair, bound by our love."

"I'm not sure that a lifetime is long enough for me to return all that you have given me but I promise to spend my days by your side. To inspire you, laugh with you, cherish you, comfort you, share your dreams and grow with you. I believe in what we are and I will always love you with every beat of my heart."

I finish and Sidon and I cry like children, he holds my hand tightly. "Oh Link."

"If any being has objections over the marriage of these two men speak now or forever hold your peace." Dorephan scans the crowd, luckily he's met with silence.

I place my hand over Sidon's heart. "With this vow, I thee wed." Sidon mirrors my action. "With this vow, I thee wed." King Dorephan smiles down at us.

"By the power vested in me by the goddess Hylia, I pronounce you as spouse and spouse. You may kiss."

Sidon lifts me into his arms and seals our future together with a loving kiss. The world fades away as we embrace, the sounds of cheers and applause nothing compared to the sound of our synchronized heartbeats.

We pull away and share a smile, Sidon holds me, my arms around his neck and he carries me out of the throne room.

The wedding party floods out into the square and Sidon kisses me again. "Oh Link, I can't believe it." He breathes. I laugh and hug him tight. "Nor I."

The reception begins with music, food, and smiles. I walk around the party and give my thanks to everyone who took time for us.

I finish talking with Yunobo when I hear the music slow down to just a harp and a flute. "Link~" I turn around to see Sidon standing by himself in the square, holding out his hand for me to take.

I walk out and we begin to dance slowly, my hands on his arms with his on my waist. "I love you truly, My Link, My treasure, My husband."   
  


"My Angel Fish." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I have sequel as well. That is still in progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle


End file.
